It all started with a
by Flossy-Pig
Summary: One day Kagome goes on a school trip to an exhibit on feudal Japan. What does she do? Knocks over a priceless urn and ends up... Indebted to the ancient dog demon who lives within. His name? Inuyasha. Naraku has come for his revenge. Inukag slight mirsan
1. Lollipop head

i don't own Inuyasha... Or any of the characters (sob)

****

**It All Started With A…**

_Chapter 1- Lollipop Head_

SLAM! Kagome's bag slammed down on her desk. Her friends quickly crowded around her as they knew something was happening!

"Bloomin' Kids!" she shouted.

"What's up with you?" Eri asked.

Kagome told them the fateful story…

"I sat down simple enough. Got out my music and began to listen, on your average bus! Then a group of kids… On a flaming trip paraded on demanding I give my seat up to them! So being in a good mood I gave up my seat and then the bloody brat stuck his lollipop in my hair!"

"Where?" Kagome tilted her head and sure enough. There it was still gleaming in the sunlight.

"It's laughing at me" Kagome said. Glaring at the offending lollipop.

"No, no it's definitely not laughing at you. It is a lollipop. Eri sighed to herself, Kagome had always been the dramatic type and this story was no exception. The teachers had long given up giving her late slips as she always created some sort of long excuse. Usually involving getting stuck behind a horse and carriage on a main road in modern Tokyo.

By this point Kagome had long been lost in her own thoughts. The lollipop, now being carefully prised out by all of her friends, lay a few metres away in the bin.

"-me"…….what was that…..

"-ome"…… a sound?

"For goodness sake Kagome listen!" Her English teacher yelled at her from across the room. She never understood English a weird alphabet and strange pronunciation!

"Yes?" she responded remembering she had just been asked a question.

"Go and fetch five spare copies of Macbeth will you?"

_Will you? _Kagome thought to herself as se ambled along an upper corridor. It wasn't like she actually had a choice! Her irritable train of thought was interrupted as she felt a strange tug on her skirt and it was suddenly flipped up.

"MIROKU" Kagome's eyes shot daggers at the dark haired boy who smirked to himself as his short ponytail shone in the dim light.

"Not the sexiest I've seen today." Miroku said this as though he was some sort of judge at a frankly creepy competition. Kagome simply replied by aiming a well timed kick right where it hurts which left the boy rolling on the floor.

"Men can't take pain." Kagome sighed to herself as she continued along the corridor. Various eyes followed her until eventually she reached her goal.

--X--

The old English cupboard was eerie enough without the strange noises from inside. Knocking on the wooden door she entered slowly. There was nothing inside. A pile of books had been taken from a shelf and dumped on the dusty floor.

"ACHEW!" Kagome sneezed in her usual mouse like manor. This was usually followed by the class laughing she was glad this would not be the case. This time. Kagome picked up the forgotten scripts and returned them before picking up the play she had gone to get in the first place when the door opened in front of her….

Kikyo, Kagome's second cousin stood in the doorway her usual blank expression carved upon her face which everyone insisted looked like Kagome herself. Kagome took this as an insult as her cousin was stuck up and generally not the kindest creature. As well as having a pointy nose, hooded eyes, thin pale lips and one strange fringe! However Kagome was never one to judge purely on looks. Actually who was she kidding Kikyo was flipping annoying.

"OW!" Kikyo stamped on Kagome's foot. Looking up Kikyo dashed her the most innocent smile in the world. Inside Kagome was cursing her cousin all the way to the pit she first came from.

"How are you cousin?" Kikyo asked smiling.

"Well. I was fine until some fat cow came and stamped on my foot!" Kagome glared at her cousin.

"I'm sure she wasn't fat. Especially since when she was a child, oh, and still is now much skinnier than her lardy cousin." Kikyo was enjoying letting out all her anger on her dear little cousin.

"Your hair looks attractively man like today and your fringe as I always say looks spectacular!" The battle that happened every time this pair met up had started up. Again.

"Haha very funny cousin. Now go shove off to the pit you first came from." Kikyo was bored now.

"I'll be off since it seems you've run out of insults and having to use other people's!"

Hahahaha take that! Kagome thought to herself I get the last laugh.

--X--

"Yes, Kagome that may have been useful, 5 minutes ago, before the lesson ended." Kagome had just finished getting shouted at by her teacher. She sighed to herself as she left the classroom. In the end her conversation with Kikyo had wasted away the lesson. She stepped around the corner as she crashed into someone…. Namely Miroku.

"Calm down Kagome there's enough of me to go around." He really would never grow up. He insisted that he simply appreciated the female form but basically, he was just a pervert though, really. "Oh, and Kagome we're together for next lesson. Remember. History?"

"Oh, yeah, right." They walked together, not hand in hand, as Kagome had often pointed out that, she could walk without someone holding her hand or in Miroku's case, butt.

--X--

The teacher began to pass out the letters to a museum exhibition on Friday, tomorrow. "Typical" Kagome muttered to herself. Total lack of organisation as usual. She had to admit though. The exhibition looked interesting enough. Artefacts from the feudal era of Japan.

_**Thanks for reading please review and I'll do my best to get back to you. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions feel free to ask.**_


	2. How NOT to meet a demon

HEADER

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

_**Chapter 2- How NOT to meet a demon.**_

SCREECH! The old rusty doors of the coach squeaked shut. Kagome was trapped for an hour and a half with Miroku. They sat at the back next to a girl with long dark brown hair. The girl glanced up as Kagome tapped her shoulder.

"Hey looks like I'm next to you!" Kagome smiled at the girl. She had a pretty face her deep brown eyes looked like pools of chocolate. She returned Kagome's smile rather shyly.

"Oooo! I want to sit in the middle! ME! ME!" Miroku jumped at the chance to sit between the two girls. Since today was non-uniform due to the trip Miroku was dressed in his usual tight white t-shirt which pretty much revealed all and baggy black jeans. Kagome thought he had a nice face but his perverted personality had much to be desired.

"No way! I'm not letting you anywhere near this poor girl!" Kagome glared up at Miroku. He saw the fire behind those eyes and decided it would be best to just sit down and shut up.

"So what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Sango." The girl replied sweetly. This caught the ear of a certain womanizing pervert.

"Oh. I see that means coral if I'm not mistaken. It suits you perfectly as you have an other worldly beauty that could mystify…." He took Sango's hand and gently kissed it flashing a first quality smile. "I'm sorry I got lost in your eyes."

Kagome gave Miroku her coldest glare while Sango looked shocked. "I'm sorry did I embarrass you?" He looked up at his target.

"No, not at all, but get off me before I hit you." She responded.

"I look forward to it. Your touch would electrify me!" Kagome got her bag down from the over head locker and whacked Miroku over the head with it. "I'm sorry I'll sit down now" and he did. Sango glanced at Kagome and rolled her eyes. Kagome thought she might have finally found someone who didn't giggle like a mad thing on helium whenever Miroku spoke to them.

"I've never seen you before." Kagome said.

"Well then I'll just say hi!" Sango smiled.

"Hi" And so the girls began to talk. It turned out Sango had only been at their school for one month so it wasn't surprising that they had never met before. The school was a big one. It went from nursery to college. You had to be clever to get in.

"Umm… Kagome…. How did Miroku get in?" Sango knew she was being rude. Did she care? Not at all!

"Oh. I just sent my friend to do the test for me" Miroku had woken up the second he had heard his name. Smirking.

"It's true but some how I doubt it was your friend the poor kid was crying when he came in." Kagome sighed she could remember the face of the boy Miroku had bullied into doing his entrance test.

So they all settled down ready for the rest of the journey, Kagome and Sango in deep discussion while Miroku added the slightly pervy comments.

--X--

"Ok everyone collect all of your belongings and file off." Being at the back Kagome, Sango and Miroku were the last to get off. "Get into groups of three please." Miroku leaped at Kagome and Sango and linked up with the two of them.

"Off we go chicks." In perfect synchrony the girls punched him leaving a swelling lump on his head.

--X--

The exhibition stretched on for what seemed like forever. Each exhibition as interesting as the next. Simply put…. Dull. Then they reached the mythology section. Hundreds of ancient tapestries were hanging from the wall. Each one had its own story but every now and again there was something different, a sculpture of the said creature, or, other times an urn.

One artefact caught Kagome's eye. A bright red urn with a thin black rim. She poked it with her little finger even though it said in massive letters: **DO NOT TOUCH.** Nothing happened. Then something else caught her eye.

"SANGO" she shouted across the museum. Receiving many tuts from the old people around her. Sango came over giving Kagome an odd look. "Is he not the hottest thing ever!?!" Sango looked up at the tapestry it had the picture of a tall man with long white hair.

They read the plaque underneath it.

_Sesshoumaru- This tapestry depicts the ancient dog demon lord before his war with those in the West. He fought with courage and bravery alongside his brother Inuyasha (see urn on right.) The brothers detested one another though over time their bond became strong. Sesshoumaru was said to be the most powerful demon in existence until…_

"What sort of a rubbishy plaque is that the person didn't even bother finishing it!" Kagome added after she finished reading,

"He sure was good looking though…" Sango added. "But who's this Inuyasha?"

They turned to the plaque underneath the urn.

_Inuyasha- The half dog boy. Fell in love with the priestess at the shrine he was sent to destroy. His ashes lie in the above urn. Sorry in advance if you sneeze. He always was a pain. I personally preferred his brother but that's just me so…There you go Inuyasha the half dog boy. Nasty little…_

That's where it ended. "What idiot wrote these?" Kagome asked as Sango giggled. They continued out of the exhibit and onto the shop.

--X--

Kagome picked up a small Sesshoumaru doll. It was quite cute.

"Oh I want one too." Sango added.

They proceeded onto the till and fished out their purses. Well Sango did. "Damnit!" Kagome exclaimed "it's not here I must have dropped it."

"Go back and look for it." Sango said. "I'll tell the coach to wait."

"Thanks Sango-Chan!"

Kagome legged it back through the exhibits like a headless chicken. Searching desperately. There it was her purse. She bolted over to it.

"The museum will close in exactly 2 minutes." Said a disembodied voice over the loud speaker.

Kagome ran as fast as she could and grabbed her purse. However she forgot to stop. And crashed head first into the ancient urn. The ancient urn of Inuyasha.

"Crap" Kagome said to herself. Shattered pottery littered the floor and bits of ash piled up in various places. She picked up the pieces of pottery and matched them up making them look like a pot again. As for the ashes they were gone.

"Damn wench!" Kagome stared at the half dog boy.

"Inuyasha?"

--X--

"Where on earth is she?" Miroku had been waiting outside the museum for ten minutes now and there was still no sign of Kagome. Sango was pacing back and forth obviously despairing at the situation.

"We have to go I'm afraid." The teacher said to her two remaining pupils. "We've called a taxi to pick her up. Here it comes now." The said taxi screeched to a halt and the driver stepped out.

"I'll wait for this Kagome then." He said calmly.

The coach sped off and Miroku crept ever closer to Sango. Sango missed her friend's protection and hoped she would get home safely.

--X--

"I can't believe you smashed my urn!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome could see her clumsiness had really put her in a spot this time. _What do I do?_ She thought to herself.

**Wow I managed to do another chapter. I was going to call this story In-urn-yasha if you get it but I thought it was just too corny so yeah… PLEASE (begs on knees) review! See you soon.**


	3. Half dog boy

HEADER

I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (Sobs)

_**Chapter 3- Half dog boy**_

BLINK. Kagome gazed up into the yellow eyes staring down at her, sprawled on the floor. His long silver hair tumbled down his back and atop this silver hair were a pair of dog ears. She blinked up at him then she realised she'd been staring at him for the previous ten minutes. _Think Kagome think_ she thought to herself, _you need to say something, anything._

"Half dog boy…" _apart from that… smooth real smooth._

"Oi wench! First you wake me up and smash my urn and then you insult me!" Inuyasha looked down at the girl. "How would you like it if I slapped you in the face and called you plain?" He slapped her round the face "Plain!" he looked down at her "well how did that feel?"

She just sat there staring at him. He had just slapped her and then called her plain. Plain….

"PLAIN!?!" she screamed. "I'll have you know I am not plain."

"No. I have assessed your face and you are… Plain."

"WHAT?" Kagome began to lose it.

"Plain. Plain as Plain Jane who came from Spain!" He finished. _That sounded a hell of a lot better in my head _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Oh yeah Sango!" Kagome remembered that her friend had gone to hold up the coach so, again, she legged it.

--X--

The coach was gone. Long gone. PAD PAD Inuyasha ran up to her.

"Wench don't just run away from someone whose urn you just broke!" He shouted at her.

A strange man wandered up to Kagome. "Excuse me miss are you Kagome Higurashi?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"I'm your taxi driver I'm afraid the coach had to leave. And could you please tell your friend to get off the roof of the car." Sure enough there was Inuyasha attacking the car with all he could muster. "SANKONTESSOU"

"Oh bloody hell! Get down dog boy!" He ignored her. "Dog boy!" Nothing. She reached into her bag and got out her squirty moisturiser. She sprinted round to the other side of the car and squirted.

--X--

"My eyes they burn what was that magic potion you squirted in my eyes wench?" Inuyasha said as they sat in the back of the taxi. Kagome thought that she could probably have some fun with this one.

"Oh that. It makes your eyes dry up slowly until they drop out." She answered sweetly.

"What. No. They can't!!!" He began to paw at his eyes.

"Here." She said. "I'll cast the magic spell that stops them drying up." Inuyasha opened his eyes. _So naive _Kagome thought to herself as she poked him in the eyes.

"That feels much better wench. You make up for your plainness with your magic skills." He stated this as though it were a complement.

The taxi pulled up outside Kagome's shrine as she got out and paid the fare. Before too long she noticed her fluffy eared friend was still behind her.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Well seeing as you broke my urn I decided to come and break your house." He smirked at the worry that suddenly streaked across her face before she regained composure.

"I admit I destroyed it but… don't destroy my house." She thought it was best to be frank with the dog boy since he obviously wasn't the brightest button in the bunch.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Ummm… Because…." Kagome needed to think of something. Quick.

"Because I know your secret!" _Nice Kagome._ Inuyasha gazed down at her as though she wasn't actually there.

"Which one?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"The one with the girl." Most boys had some sort of secret that included a girl.

"I have no secrets with girls wench!" _Damn so close._ Kagome smiled her cutest smile.

"Oh. Sorry wrong person" she added.

"Tell you what I won't destroy your house if…." He began. _Hurray _Kagome thought to herself _Maybe he's not such a…_ Kagome's thoughts came to an abrupt end when Inuyasha said. "You let me stay here for a while just until I decide what to do with myself. Considering… You broke my home!" _Damn he's got me there._

"Only if you come up with an excuse!" she said.

"Fine" Kagome sighed to herself as she entered the house followed by Dog boy. Her brother, mother and grandfather sat around the table.

"Kagome you're home" Her mother said as she finished laying the table. "And who is this?" Mrs. Higurashi indicated the White haired boy standing behind her daughter.

"Hello Miss I am Inuyasha. A simple boy with a passion to learn. However I have little money and have used all my money on fees for school. All I wanted was a good chance for the future but living on the streets life became increasingly hard. I often got beaten up but the local thugs due to my bizarre appearance." Inuyasha's excuses always contained being attacked by some ancient demon so in the end Kagome had told him the excuse to use, however Inuyasha had just had to drag in a part about a fight.

"Please mom can we keep him?" Souta, Kagome's younger brother piped up.

"He's not a dog Souta. But yes feel free to sleep here. Kagome can show you around." Kagome's mother always had been one for a good sob story.

--X--

Sango glanced at the phone. Should she call Kagome? Miroku hadn't left her alone for the entire trip home and she hadn't been able to get Kagome off her mind. What if something had happened? What happened if she was still at the museum locked in? Sango dived to the phone and dialled Kagome's number.

"Hello. Kagome speaking." _Phew_ Sango inwardly thought to herself.

"Hey Kagome. It's me."

"Me?"

"Sango. Sorry."

"Oh hey Sango."

"I'm so sorry we left you Kagome."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I left you on a bus with only Miroku for company."

Sango smiled. She liked Kagome's determination to turn everything into a joke. "So…."

--X--

Kagome hung up the phone who knew how long she and Sango had been talking for. She was just glad she had got a little space from Inuyasha for a while. He had already broken two light bulbs by constantly turning them on and off for over an hour.

"WENCH!" Kagome sighed and twirled round in her swizzle chair to see what the dog boy had his hands on now.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me-" She broke of when she saw what Inuyasha held in his hand. Namely her bra. She stared at him. Having no idea what to say.

"So what is it woman?" He asked her. "Your mother told me to give it to you she said it's been washed." He looked at Kagome ready for an explanation. She had one be it awful.

"It's a hat. See…" She doubled it over and pulled the strap down under her chin. She just hoped NO ONE would EVER see her like this again. Inuyasha accepted this perfectly rational explanation an went to find something else to question her on. She glanced at herself in the mirror. It looked alright actually so she took it upon herself to do a little dance. She heard a knock on the door downstairs. Next thing she knew there was a figure watching her. Namely Kikyo watching her mid bra dance.

_Wow I think this might be the stupidest thing I've ever done, and of all people to witness it. _Kagome thought.

**That's it for this chapter thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far this was for you. Well unless you don't want the bra dance dedicated to you. I'm sorry I have no idea where that idea came from. But thank you for reading and please review!**

**Love you all **

**Flossy-Pig.**


	4. Things can’t get worse…

HEADER

Nothings changed… don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!

_**I'm happy it seems people are enjoying the story I'll try my best to carry it on well and not get lazy! Even though it's hard at some points!! I just went out to play in the snow. I know, very childish and now my fingers are very cold since I was so excited I didn't bother getting dressed for the weather brrrrr….**_

_**Chapter 4-Things can't get worse… **_

GLARE! Kagome looked up at her cousin. The bra dangling off her head. Kagome sat and waited for the comment she knew would come any second now.

"Cousin that bra looks a little small for your head." There it was.

"That's because it's one of your hand-me-downs." Kagome smirked.

"So then cousin why are you dancing around in it." _Uh-oh I've been caught out there._

"Because I was trying to exorcise the demons from your body. But I guess that's just your natural personality." Kagome smiled and pushed pass her cousin heading for the haven in the living room.

There sat her whole family plus Inuyasha. They had welcomed him like a son. Be it a bit of a dog like son! He glanced up as Kagome entered. "Feh" (oh how I've missed that little phrase) He was playing with Buyo until he got scratched and ambled off to sulk on the roof. After this in came her majesty Kikyo of Bitchton-on-sea.

She began to discuss school with Kagome's mother telling her how she "was so passionate" about her studies. She noticed Kikyo never brought up the subjects that Kagome performed better in, she did however mention every test Kagome had failed since the age of two.

Kagome walked out of the living room only about five minutes after she'd walked in. Kikyo did the perfect act whenever anyone else was around but Kagome knew her true personality.

"Yo" It was Inuyasha. For some reason Kagome didn't want him to meet her cousin. So she said.

"How about we go to the shrine for a little while?" She looked at his face which somehow looked confused though what she was asking seemed simple enough.

"But we're in a shrine." He replied. Kagome rolled her eyes, grabbed his ear and continued walking.

"OW" He hadn't stopped moaning the entire time they had walked out of the house until the well. It was only a matter of a few meters from the front door yet he continued to turn it into a drama.

"Oh hush" She said to him. He glanced at her as she pulled open the door and looked upon the bone eaters well.

"What's that?" He asked in a slightly disrespectful way.

"An ancient well, it's been here since…" She thought to herself and counted with her fingers.

"Probably since a little before you were killed!" She said happily.

"Wow thanks." Inuyasha didn't like the well. There was something not quite right about it. It made him cold.

--X--

Inuyasha lay on the section roof above Kagome's room. He couldn't get the damn well out of his mind. He got up and dusted himself off. _There's nothing I can do about it…_ He though to himself, s, without any further ado he jumped down from the roof and straight in through Kagome's window. Well, almost.

He sat on the carpet of Kagome's room while she dabbed at his bruise, attempting to make the swelling go down.

"I told you to leave the panel thing open!" He said glaring at the girl who sat before him.

"Stop being such a baby." He was beginning to irritate her now. She'd been sitting there minding her own business when this… Oaf had slammed into the window scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Honestly I ask you to do one simple thing…" He would have continued if it weren't for the fact Kagome had just flicked his bruise. "For God 'sakes woman!" Kagome had just pretty much given Inuyasha the green light to start ranting again...

Mid-rant Inuyasha slammed his hand on the floor and winced. Kagome grabbed it immediately and eyed it suspiciously. There was a small shard of glass stuck in it.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd done this?" She asked as she went to fetch her tweezers to pull it out.

"There's no way to get it out." He said as Kagome again took his hand. "Unless… Are you using witchcraft again?" He asked.

"Yeah. Witchcraft." Kagome couldn't help smiling a little at the naïve dog boy.

--X--

That night Kagome ran through all the things that had happened and sighed to herself… Life certainly wasn't getting any easier. She heard a strange noise and bolted out the door. That noise what was it? Had Kikyo come to get her again? She followed the noises down the hall.

The door to Inuyasha's room was slightly ajar, as she peeped through the small gap she saw him…… Playing Souta's video game. Which he had been obsessed with since discovering it.

That explained all the strange noises she'd been hearing; he was on the hard boss. So she slowly crept up behind him. As she tip toed closer he lost and leant forward to switch the game off.

"BOO!" Inuyasha had never been so scared in his life.

"What are you playing at?" He whispered angrily to her.

"What am I playing at? What are you playing at? It's 2:00am!" Inuyasha glanced at the table and read the time which the mysterious-ticking-thing-that-tells-times (clock) told. The girl was right.

--X--

Kagome was struggling to stay awake. Her Math teacher was ranting on about the importance of pi. Kagome liked some pie but not that one (sorry that joke is awful). The bell finally rang and just on cue rain began to fall. _Damn I left my umbrella at home_. She delayed as much time as possible between the classroom and the lockers but unfortunately the rain only got worse.

Inuyasha waited outside the front gate he was getting wet even with the hat on. It wasn't a very good hat really but it seemed to do its job. _How long does it take _he thought to himself as some girlsran past him laughing. _Oh here she comes_.

Kagome walked out the front door, and she glanced up. _No…He can't be! He is. He's wearing my bra as a hat to protect his ears from the rain._ Things couldn't get much worse for Kagome.

That was until Miroku burst out the doors. "Impressive Kagome." He was laughing along with the rest of the school by the looks of things.

Inuyasha looked up. Not smiling but there was definitely recognition in his eyes. He saw shock in Kagome's. _I know what will cheep her up_ he thought. As he shouted across the playground. "Don't worry wench I brought one for you to wear to!"

No, things could certainly get worse.

_**That's all for now folks! I'll try to get another chapter up soon but I have school so I may be a little delayed! All Sesshoumaru lovers put your war booties on... He's goin' in! (Well soon) By the way for all those bra dance fans out there I beg of you… Dance with care.**_

_**Thanks soooooooooo much and please review!**_

_**Farewell! Go and grab yourself a nice cup of tea and a scone and have a jolly good night!**_

_**Xxx (Flossy-Pig)**_


	5. Guess who?

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

_**I am so grateful to everyone reading this story! I hope you enjoy this next instalment and if anyone has any useful advice feel free to give it whether it's on life or my story! Sorry if it's a let down but I'll do everything I can to keep it fresh!**_

_**Chapter 5- Guess who?**_

_What is he doing?_ Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he carelessly plonked the other bra on her head and pulled the strap under her chin. He pushed her forward as she had gone totally limp, she was in shock, not that any sane person wouldn't be.

"Why aren't you walking?" He looked at her, his eyes were angry. At that moment someone wolf whistled the bizarre pair as they walked out of the gates. Kagome was too embarrassed to be embarrassed. Words couldn't describe how she felt.

Home couldn't come fast enough but Kagome knew when she got back she had some explaining to do.

--X--

The never ending sleep was broken by a power which couldn't be explained. The man opened his eyes and looked at the cold earthy bed he had been lying on for who knows how long. Something wasn't right. There was something sinister about the air surrounding him. He sat up.

"CRAP" he'd smacked his head off the ceiling. Whoever had made this stupid hole had made a very BAD job of it. _Much too low for a powerful demon such as this Sesshoumaru, _He thought, he came to the conclusion that there was only one way out of this mess. Up.

--X--

"Well Inuyasha a bra is…" This was harder than Kagome had first expected. "Support for us girls."

"What? For your head?" He asked.

"No. For um…" _This is so embarrassing _Kagome didn't know quite how to explain it.

"For the things only women have…" _Would he understand that?_ She just couldn't say the words straight out!

"What? Jewellery?" She was going to have to be clear.

"BREASTS Inuyasha! For God' sake! It supports girls boobs" She saw him glance down, and lets put it this way he didn't look at her face. Suddenly he jumped out of the window.

--X--

He was blushing like mad. _What is with that girl?!?_ He just didn't understand. How that mind worked.

He knew he would never understand this time. Things were too different. The air was dirty and there had been too many changes. Nothing was as simple as it had been.

--X--

Kagome hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings or anything. Wasn't it kinder to tell him rather than let him walk around with her undergarments on his head for the rest of his life? It was true she had lied to him in the first place, plus he had brought that bra/hat to protect her from the rain.

"What should I do Buyo?" Of course the ca wouldn't answer but that didn't matte. He answered in his eyes. Well… No actually he was to busy attacking Kagome's clean socks. "Oh forget it!" She glared at the cat as he waddled out of her room.

"I know!" She said walking out of the room to find Inuyasha and do what she had to do.

--X--

"Grrrr…" Inuyasha was angry he couldn't get the stupid girl off his mind! He rolled onto his side. Glaring at everything he could see.

"Inuyasha?" _Damn. She's found me!_ He looked up into her face to see her eyes sparkling with something he'd never seen before. She knelt down beside him. He turned away from her. _Feh. She always gets too close._

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome was not pleased she had climbed a very old drainpipe to get onto this roof and now she was being ignored. Therefore she went for her favourite way of getting his attention.

"OW!!! Get OFF the hair!"

"Not until you look at me!" Kagome was getting annoyed at how stubborn he was being.

"Go away. Fool."

"NO! INUYASHA!" He turned to see her face was right in front of his. He blushed.

"Don't put your face so damn close… Or…" He didn't know quite what to say.

"Or what?" She asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Inuyasha.

"Or I might just." He leant forward.

_Oh my God. Oh my God! He's going to…_ Kagome was losing it. Convinced Inuyasha was going to pull a Miroku.

_The setting is quite romantic after all. _Kagome's thoughts were far away when Inuyasha flicked her on the nose.

"Ow!" she whined.

"Serves you right for pulling my hair." He smirked at her having no idea what she had been thinking.

_HOW DARE HE!_ Kagome was no longer angry. She was furious! Not at Inuyasha but more at herself. _Why am I angry at him? He wasn't the one having weird thoughts. That was me. I've been hanging around Miroku for too long._ She sighed and looked at the hanyou who was still smiling to himself. Happy as can be.

_I got her there!_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _I can try to pull that again._ That was until he saw the vein throbbing in her neck. She was angry, big time. She leaned forward and put her hands on his chest. _What the-_ He had no idea what she was doing.

--X--

Smack! Inuyasha landed face down on the earthy floor; he quickly looked back up to where he had been pushed off his favourite spot on the roof. Kagome sat up there still pulling faces at him.

"WENCH! What the hell did you do that for! It bloody hurt!" He rubbed his sore behind.

"Oh stop whining! Are you a demon or a human?" She yelled back at him.

"I'm half so even though I have no more damage then if you grazed your knee. There's still a hell of a lot of pain." He wasn't hurt at all really but he wasn't going to let this go.

"Shame!" She replied curtly.

"Actually shame to you. Now I'm down here how are you going to get off that very high roof?"

"Crap! Ok I'm sorry will you come and get me now please." She smiled innocently down at him.

"Say please."

"PLEASE" She was beginning to get a little worried now.

"Actually no. Say _Please Inuyasha, master of all help me, this simple foolish wench down before I hurt myself._" He imitated Kagome's voice. Badly.

"No way!" She shouted down.

"Then I'm not helping you!" He replied.

"FINE! Inuyasha, master of all help me, this simple foolish wench down before I hurt myself!" She said through gritted teeth.

"LOUDER!" He shouted back. "AND WITHOUT THE ATTITUDE!"

Kagome gave in. "INUYASHA MASTER OF ALL HELP ME, THIS SIMPLE FOOLISH WENCH DOWN BEFORE I HURT MYSELF!" She looked down the long drop. Inuyasha was no longer at the bottom.

"Off we go then." He said lifting her up bridal style. Kagome had had no idea quite when he had got there, he had just, appeared!

--X--

They landed Kagome still in Inuyasha's arms.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up into the cold eyes before him.

"Seshoumaru!" He glanced at his brother. _What's going on?_ He thought.

Kagome looked into the cold eyes. _Bloomin' hell! He's hotter in real life!_

_**Thanks for reading and please, please, please review!!! To those who already have I am very grateful and if there are any particular characters you want to see more drop me a message and I'll see what I can do!**_

_**A jolly good day to all**_

_**Flossy-pig**_

_**xxx**_


	6. Rivalry

I still don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!

_**Welcome back! I hope no one is against Sesshoumaru entering the story… just think he's amazing! But don't worry its going to stay inukag! England is so annoying it's so cold, too cold and on the few days a year it's hot it's too hot! I'm just being a stereotypical English person now! Moaning about the weather! Oh well on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 6- Rivalry**_

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother carefully. Also eying the girl in his arms.

"And who is this?" Sesshoumaru continued to look at the girl, for some reason she wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi. My hobbies are partying and shopping and I would love it if we could get to know each other better!" She said in a rush as she jumped down from Inuyasha's arms and curtseyed. _What am I doing?_ The voice of reason asked in her head. She winked at the tall slender attractive man that was Inuyasha's brother.

"What the hell are you doing" Inuyasha looked at the girl as she fiddled with her hair and repeatedly glanced at his brother. She turned back to him and glared. When she realised Sesshoumaru could see her giving someone else the evil eye, she suddenly returned to her fake, perfect girl, demeanour.

"Good day, miss" Sesshoumaru was slightly unnerved by his brother's new friend she seemed a little… odd. However his stoic expression gave nothing away.

_Oooooh!!! Good day! _Kagome's girly half was ecstatic that this handsome stranger had spoken to her. He had cold amber eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead, it looked a little like a tattoo however she didn't know if they had that sort of thing in his time. His hair mirrored inuyasha's though there were none of the familiar dog ears poking out the top of his head just some very pointy looking human ones where you would expect them to be. All in all, this boy… well man… was a hottie!

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru had grown bored of the strange girl and asked what he had come to ask.

"I could ask you the same question." Inuyasha answered.

"You could brother, though I shall not respond."

"Well I won't either!" Inuyasha always seemed to lose it when his brother was around.

"You will Inuyasha."

"No! I won't!" Inuyasha's voice began to rise.

"Stop being childish brother!" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Am not!"

Kagome rolled her eyes; it was true Inuyasha was being very childish. She shivered and then realised where they were again. Outside her house, in the cold.

"How about we go inside?" She asked looking from one brother to the other.

"I'm afraid I must speak to Inuyasha in private." Sesshoumaru said without even looking at her, he kept his eyes fixed on Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed with his brother. "Go inside or something wench."

"Ok but don't stay out here for too long! You'll get ill." She said with a hint of genuine concern in her voice.

"This Sesshoumaru will not suffer from a human cold." Sesshoumaru said turning to Kagome.

"Yeah you know what they say idiots don't catch colds!" Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome.

"Right then." Kagome turned and went into the house. shortly after she turned away Sesshoumaru thumped his younger brother on the head

"That's for calling this Sesshoumaru an idiot." Sesshoumaru scowled at his brother.

"Why do you always refer to yourself in the third person?" Inuyasha asked the question that we have all wondered.

"Because… Because I do ok!" Sesshoumaru snapped at Inuyasha.

"Fine. So what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

--X--

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up as she removed her shoes as she came in.

"Kikyo." She replied to the face that was now looking down at her.

"I heard you have a boy staying with you." _Damn_ Kagome thought _How did she find out about that?_

"Have we?" She said looking into Kikyo's cold eyes.

"Inuyasha I believe his name is." Kikyo's vein on her forehead was beginning to throb in anger.

"That's an unusual name." Kagome answered flatly. _Who told her!?!_

"Stop the charade cousin!" Kikyo glared at Kagome.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood for your bitching!" Kagome was irritated.

"Save the lip for someone who cares. Now spill!" Kikyo knew she could get it out of Kagome… eventually.

--X--

"Well?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"How did you come back to life?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That girl knocked over my urn. When it broke so did the spell that's been cast to kill me." He replied he didn't want to irritate his brother too much since you could never know quite what Sesshoumaru was capable of. "You?"

"After you died in the war our side lost and I was taken captive by an evil family of Youkai. Recently they gave birth to a young boy who for some reason was human. So when they all died there was no one powerful enough to keep me dead. However the boy's power is growing. That's why I'm not as powerful as I was, due to that foolish half-breed!"

"Huh? Me?" Inuyasha had never heard his brother call anyone else a half-breed.

"No the boy. Sold his human soul to evil." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Who is he?"

"Naraku."

"Didn't I…" Inuyasha began.

"Yes you killed him. It's not actually him they named the boy after him." Sesshoumaru said as he watched his brother shiver in what was either revulsion or fear. He had been the one… after all who had killed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha himself certainly hadn't forgotten. Inuyasha and Naraku had been enemies since the war had begun. Both of them had died killing the other however evidently their battle was going to begin again.

"Go home brother." Inuyasha jumped as his brother spoke.

"But I don't have a home here," Inuyasha answered.

"You seemed quite happy with that girl earlier." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Feh." Inuyasha looked down at his feet.

"I'll keep in touch Inuyasha but keep your guard up. Don't let yourself get trapped again!" Sesshoumaru began to walk away.

"Bye. Idiot." Inuyasha began back to the house when… "OW!"

"Don't call me an idiot brother," came Sesshoumaru's voice.

--X--

"TELL ME!" Kikyo shouted.

"NO!" Kagome screamed back.

"I'm back." Said Inuyasha closing the door behind him.

Kagome stared at him. _Of all the bloody times to come back. Typical!_ Kagome thought. Kikyo meanwhile simply stared at Inuyasha.

"Who's this woman?" Inuyasha asked looking from Kikyo to Kagome.

"I'm Kikyo." Kikyo replied since Kagome wasn't going to introduce her. "Pleased to meet you." And then… She kissed him on the cheek.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha stammered blushing deeply.

"Go AWAY KIKYO." Kikyo opened her mouth ready to answer Kagome back. "NOW" Kikyo left knowing it was better not to argue with Kagome when she was like this. Kagome was fuming.

"She seemed nice-" Inuyasha began.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Kagome was certainly angry!

_**Thank you for reading I'll try to get the next chapter up soon and fear not Kikyo is only being used to bring Kagome and Inuyasha closer together! Anyway please review and wait for the next chapter which will contain fluff as well as fluffy!**_

_**Love you all**_

_**Flossy Pig**_

_**xxx**_


	7. Emotions gone mad

I don't own Inuyasha (Déjà vu! I've said this before!)

_**Thank you all my readers! And thanks sooooooooo much for all the reviews also if anyone wants me to read and review their story just give me a shout and I'll do what I can! By the way I'm a bit embarrassed about saying England is cold when others say they have 15cm of snow so **__**fluffyluver666**__** I am sorry for complaining when it's not actually too bad, you have my sympathy! Oh read her story too it's vv good! I love reading other peoples stories but I'm too lazy to search for them so tell me and I promise I'll read them!!!**_

_**Chapter 7- Emotions gone mad**_

"KISS!" Kagome was furious. "She kissed you and you just sat there like a… like a… possum!"

"It was only on the cheek!" Inuyasha was a little taken aback by Kagome's strange behaviour.

"Still you only just met her you man slag!" Inuyasha was angry why was Kagome being so irrational?

"Oi. Watch it wench your annoying me! What's your problem?" Kagome's eyes were fiery.

"You and HER!" Kagome was completely losing it. Inuyasha had had enough. He gripped her throat and pinned her against the wall.

"Why are you all angry?" he asked a slight madness in his eyes. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous!" He smirked as he finished his sentence, his face getting ever closer to Kagome's.

"She. She always messes stuff up." Tears began to sting the sides of Kagome's eyes she knew she was being irrational but there was something that made her furious about Kikyo knowing who Inuyasha was.

"What is wrong with you? She can't mess me up I'm strong. Anyway she seemed quite nice!" He let his hold on Kagome loosen. Big mistake.

"Nice. NICE!" She marched up the stairs not wanting to continue the conversation.

--X--

Inuyasha stood at the foot of the stairs. He had absolutely no idea what had just happened. Some random girl who looked a bit like Kagome had kissed his cheek and then Kagome had gotten all grumpy.

"What the-?" He said not knowing quite where to go. He eventually settled on the roof, his sulking hot spot.

--X--

Sango sat at home with her brother watching TV when the phone begun ringing. She ran to answer it.

"Hello this is Sango."

"Sango?" Came a small voice at the other end of the line.

"Is that you Kagome?" Sango asked recognising her friend's voice.

"Yeah. You okay?" Kagome seemed her normal self.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" The usual response.

"Yeah actually Sango I need to tell you something." Sango didn't recognise the strange tone of her friend's voice.

"Go on then." Sango sat and listened as Kagome told Sango the whole incident from how Inuyasha had been brought back to life by Kagome smashing the urn to their argument over Kikyo. "Bloomin' hell!" Sango mumbled at the end.

"I know." Kagome said slightly taken aback by her friend accepting her story immediately.

"I'm coming over ok?"

"Sure" Kagome was glad to have someone who knew the whole story with her.

--X--

"Apologize!?!" Kagome looked at Sango totally bewildered by what her friend was suggesting she should do.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but it wasn't his fault Kikyo kissed him."

"I suppose you're right."

"Plus you can get me some food while you're at it!" Sango winked at Kagome, "and never forget the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!"

"Ok. I'm going, I'm going!" Kagome walked out of her room, went down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a choccie bar each for her and Sango and a bag of crisps for Inuyasha. _Hardly a make up present_ she thought to herself.

"Inuyasha?" She said knocking on his door. When there was no answer she waked in and noticed the window was wide open but there was no dog boy. "He's on the roof again." She sighed to herself as she positioned herself ready to climb up.

"1…

2…

3" She clambered up pulling the rest of her body after her head. There he was facing her; he looked slightly shocked that she had managed to get up with no help from anyone else. She steadied herself when suddenly her ankle gave way. She was aware she was falling but didn't know what to do about it.

"Stupid girl." Inuyasha shot after her in a second catching up to her swiftly, before she conveniently fell into his arms. "What the hell were you playing at you could've got hurt."

Kagome had become aware she was in Inuyasha's arms; again. She blushed slightly as she could only see his strong chest from her current position. However his comment quickly broke her drifting.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." She mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" He asked not hearing her mumbled apology.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier." She was suddenly glad she didn't have to look into his eyes as she said this.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms wondering what exactly was going through her head.

"Don't worry about it." She felt him relax as he sighed. "Just don't fall off the roof again please. You had me scared for a second there!"

"But I needed to talk to you."

"But nothing… That was dangerous you should have called me down!" He was getting irritated again.

"I managed it before."

"So, you didn't that time. It only takes one time when I'm not concentrating for you to fall to your miserable little death." He said in a very patronising way.

"What would be so important that you'd be concentrating on rather than me falling to my death?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno… Your cousin Kikyo maybe." He said as he felt her tense up in his arms.

"I dare you to say that again!" She was smiling however stern she was trying to make her voice sound.

"Ok. I'd be thinking about your cousin." He said, as she thumped him with her hand.

"Do what you want." She said jumping down from his arms.

"Maybe I will." He added as he ran up behind her flicking the back of her head.

"OW!" She said rubbing the patch where Inuyasha had just flicked her.

"Serves you right."

--X--

Kagome returned to her room a few minutes later. To see Sango craning her head out the window.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrow at her friend.

"It's Inuyasha's brother!" Kagome quickly sprinted to the space next to her friend and peered out the window. Sure enough there was Sesshoumaru standing outside the front door of the house. Desperately trying to figure out how the doorbell worked Kagome giggled at him and was about to turn away and go to let the poor man in when Inuyasha's hand clasped her shoulder.

"Leave him for a minute." Inuyasha smirked out the window at his brother as the two girls swivelled around to look into Inuyasha's face. "It's nice for someone as proud as him to have something they can't do every now and again!"

Seshoumaru's head turned with accurate precision to where the three were hidden.

"Inuyasha. I heard that, you are very foolish indeed if you honestly think that this Sesshoumaru, ancient dog lord cannot hear what you are saying." Inuyasha winced; it was true he had totally forgotten his brother's inhuman hearing.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru, sir we'll let you in." Said the two girls in unison as they ran down stairs to let the attractive man in.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _This is going to be a long night!_

_**I hope you all enjoyed that! I'll try to update soon but remember I'm a little slower in the week because I have school so… Anyway please review even if it's just to tell me to read your story.**_

_**Have a great arvie **_

_**Flossy- Pig**_

_**xxx**_


	8. When the rain pours down

I still don't own Inuyasha.

_**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I do have an excuse though (stares into angry people's faces) please (still staring) forgive me I've had about 3 tests today and about 2 pieces of coursework in! I will aim to be more reliable for you all!**_

_**Chapter 8- When the rain pours down.**_

Sesshoumaru had only just managed to escape from the two crazy teens, he walked down the hall, looking for his brother, but with a nose like his, and a smell like Inuyasha's, it didn't take long to find him.

"Brother." Sesshoumaru glared at the oaf who was currently lounging on his bed.

"Brother." Inuyasha answered his brother in the same stony way his brother always spoke.

"I'm serious you fool. I didn't come here to play house with your two wenches." He continued to glare at his brother.

"You sure about that?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Naraku. Is on the move, he is now around 17, he attends the same school as the two wenches. Infiltrate the school and find out what you can!" On this final word Sesshoumaru stood up and exited the house gracefully out of the window. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he heard the two girls squealing, Sesshoumaru always had been a show off.

--X--

Kagome sat at her desk chewing her pencil, desperately trying to solve a particularly difficult equation. _Tap tap tap_, Inuyasha was at the window trying to get her attention. She sighed and carefully hauled the window open. Inuyasha, realising how wet he was as it had been raining outside dried himself of Kagome's floor. She stood there watching as he got her rug covered in muddy paw prints. After he was done he sat up and said:

"Is there some way you can get me into your school?" Kagome looked at him blankly.

"My school?" Inuyasha's temperature began to rise, he was angry.

"Of course your school who else's school would it be?" Kagome glared at him.

"Considering YOU are asking ME a favour, I suggest you stop being so bloody rude!" Kagome said this while emphasising that he was asking her for something.

Inuyasha again sighed to himself knowing there was no point in arguing with Kagome when she was like this...

"Please get me into your school." He asked politely.

--X--

After a week of struggling Kagome had managed to get Inuyasha enrolled in the school. The story that he was her mother's friend's son, who recently transferred from America. She sat and waited in the classroom as Inuyasha had an interview with the principal, who, luckily for him was a young female. Miroku winked at her as he entered the classroom. _Here we go._ She thought to herself as Miroku ambled over to the nearest thing in a skirt. The target this time was a pretty and well built girl in the class called Ai.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" The girl giggled insanely as Miroku edged closer and closer. Kagome looked at the girl. _That maybe the worst line I've ever heard him come up with… And there have been some real shockers,_ Kagome had asked her old friend many a time where he got his lines from but each time he simply winked. However Miroku had an amazing ability to out do himself on lines that were impossible not to cringe at.

Miroku was slowly progressing through every girl in the class as the lines got cheesier and cheesier, the rain outside got heavier and heavier, leaving Kagome no escape from Miroku as he sauntered over to her with a trail of adoring girls behind him.

"Morning." He said. For one second Kagome thought he was going to leave it at that, unfortunately he just couldn't stop himself.

"Kagome!" Miroku looked stunned.

"What?" Kagome said looking around wondering what he was staring at.

"Kagome… I was wondering… Do you believe in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by again?" _Oh dear._ Kagome thought. _That's low, even for him!_

"You can do, but this time keep walking!" She smirked up at Miroku who was looking a little disgruntled.

"Feh! What are you lot playing at?" Inuyasha had obviously decided now would be the best time to make his grand appearance. He had his hair slicked back in a low ponytail and his ears concealed deep under a cap.

"About time!" Kagome had been waiting for the boy for over 45 minutes now and wasn't happy.

"It's not my fault! That woman kept insisting I stayed to show her my CUTE accent!" Kagome looked straight at Inuyasha; she knew full well that he did not have an American accent, even a slight one.

--X--

Inuyasha sat in class, aimlessly staring out of the window. He felt like he had been there for ages when it had only been one day. He sighed and thought back to the last time he had faced Naraku. Things had been very different back then demons had owned this Earth not the humans. Naraku's family had been one of the first powerful ones. This new Naraku sounded odd though, he was a "bad" child. All this meant was that he had been born human unlike Inuyasha who was half and half. Inuyasha understood a little how this new kid must feel, to be the only one a little different, no one would associate with you, no one would stick up for you. However there was something wrong with this boy, the pain had obviously driven him mad. Sesshoumaru had told Inuyasha Naraku had learnt of a way to make humans absorb demonic power.

"-asha?" Inuyasha heard his name and awoke from his trance looking up into the face of Kagome. "Time to go home Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at the boy, a perplexed expression on her face. He had been staring out the window for much of the day. She had tried to be her normal self but something seemed odd about Inuyasha but she still couldn't quite put her finger on it. He stood and looked at her; she realised she'd been staring at him and quickly looked away.

"What is it?" He asked picking up his bag and strolling over to the door. Kagome sighed. "What? What are you sighing about?"

"Why do you keep asking me so many questions?" She retorted walking over to him bag in hand.

"I was just asking! Jeez!" Inuyasha continued out of the door when he knew Kagome was behind him, eventually she caught up with him.

"Ok, I'm sorry it's just… Have you looked outside?" Inuyasha glanced out the window to see rain obscuring everything outside. He just stared blankly; he didn't like the rain. "Trust today of all days for me to forget my umbrella!" Kagome continued to walk while Inuyasha stared out the window, he eventually caught up.

"Umber- what?" He asked looking at Kagome obviously confused.

"My rain protector sheet." She replied hoping he would catch on.

"Ah…" He mumbled obviously thinking of some way to get out and stay dry, after a while he gave up. "We'll just have to run for it!" He finished.

"I guess so." The pair continued to walk along the web of corridors which were the school, the majority of people had already left. Though those who, like Kagome, had left there umbrellas somewhere else, they congregated in the entrance hall, hoping the rain would eventually die down. Among the crowd Kagome spotted Miroku and Sango; obviously she was not the only one of her friends to forget their brolley.

"Hey! Kagome, do you have an umbrella?" Sango asked her hopefully. Kagome shook her head and Miroku sighed. They were going to have to run.

"Hey Wench!" Inuyasha shouted her. She sighed and walked to the door but stopped when she saw Inuyasha. He was offering her a piggy back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked glaring at him.

"We'll get back quicker!" He said.

"Will we now?" She was looking at him as though he'd gone mad.

"Yeah! C'mon," Kagome really didn't understand this boy, though she had more pride then to accept his tempting offer; Kagome always had been the lazy sort. She walked past him with her head high in the air.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist threw her onto his back and began to run faster than Kagome thought was possible. He completely scaled buildings and used people's umbrellas as springboards. The experience was amazing. Kagome stared in awe at the streets as rain poured from the sky. Inuyasha was a demon, she had almost forgotten but she was also a little scared. What if he dropped her? She didn't want to think about it so continued to look at the city landscape that surrounded her. They were home in no time, and surprisingly barely even wet.

--X--

Meanwhile back at school Miroku turned to Sango. His eyes suddenly became deep and powerful, Sango was mesmerised, until he opened his mouth, "climb aboard" he said also offering Sango a piggy back. She glared at him and hit him over the head with her bag before storming outside into the rain.

_**Well that's the end for that chapter and don't worry next time there will be a big development fluff wise! Please review! Love you all!**_

_**Flossy-Pig (who is currently dying for a cup of tea!)**_

_**xxx **_


	9. Naraku

Inuyasha is not (and will probably never be) owned by me!

_**Hello again I hope I will get to update this chapter not to long after the last as I have had a brain wave of ideas! This probably won't be the most light hearted chapter but hopefully you will all enjoy it and feel free to criticize (Constructively though please!)! Well here we go…**_

_**Chapter 9- Naraku**_

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived together at school the next day. They put there shoes in the lockers and continued up to there form room. Though it was still quite early most of the class were already there, mostly because they needed to copy their friends work before class. Kikyo was in Kagome's class, unfortunately. She had her group and Kagome had hers, they didn't interfere in each others affairs. Most of Kikyo's friends had once been Kagome's. Kikyo had a strange ability to turn anyone against Kagome however most of Kagome's current friends had been with her for what seemed forever.

"Morning." Kagome smiled at Eri who was the only one of her closest friends who arrived at school early. Sango was in a separate class so they tended not to see each other apart from at break. Inuyasha hadn't set himself up in the school yet so he tended to hang around with Kagome. Kikyo had been off school the day before so when she clocked Inuyasha she made a b-line for him.

"Hey." Kikyo came over to Kagome and Inuyasha radiating confidence. The pair looked up at the girl. Kagome was quite taken aback her cousin had never greeted her in such a kind way before. She was about to reply when she realised Kikyo hadn't been addressing her at all, she was talking to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't reply instead he just nodded to the girl. He remembered her as Kikyo, Kagome's cousin, serial cheek kisser. She smiled at him; however Inuyasha had never been the type to smile so he just continued to stare at the newcomer.

Kagome stood slightly to the side she watched the pair stare into each other's eyes. "Ahem." She decided sitting there wasn't getting her anywhere. She sandwiched herself between her cousin and Inuyasha. "Kikyo, can I help you?" She asked smiling her best fake smile.

"Kagome, do you mind? Me and Inuyasha were about to have a conversation." Kikyo glared at Kagome.

"Sorry but I thought Inuyasha was sitting with me since I know him well. I must have been mistaken." Kagome said sarcastically.

"You must have been." Kikyo replied before grabbing Inuyasha's arm and pulling him away after her.

"I really don't like her Kagome; I know you're related and all but talk about rude!" Eri had witnessed the rivalry between Kikyo and Kagome since the age of three. Kagome smiled at her friend, happy, knowing she would always be there for her.

Inuyasha had no idea what was going on. One minute he had been with Kagome and now he was with her strange cousin. He understood that he still hadn't adjusted himself to modern culture but she was the only person who had kissed him as a greeting. The way she treated Kagome also made him suspicious, she seemed to be able to change from nice to nasty in a moment.

"Inuyasha? What's with that suspicious look?" She asked giggling.

He eyed her before answering. "You have to earn my trust." He replied bluntly.

"Oh, I take Kagome has earned your trust then?" She asked trying to find out how close the pair really were.

"Maybe." He replied giving nothing away, Kikyo's eye twitched slightly.

"Well could I earn you trust then?" She asked innocently seeing the boy blush slightly. _That's a good sign _she thought.

"Probably." He finished calmly.

Kagome couldn't lip read but she could understand what was going on. She wasn't happy about it either. She turned her nose up at them, as though they cared. Kagome was more worried than she let on. Even though she was deep in conversation her eyes kept darting back to Inuyasha. She thought of all the friends Kikyo had turned against her in the past. What ever Kikyo was saying couldn't be good news.

--X--

Sesshoumaru sat in front of the governors, giving them his sternest glare. They were deciding how suitable he would be for the job of controlling over 150 rowdy teenagers everyday, and with a glare like his even the governors didn't act up. They sat up straight until one plucked up the courage to say: "Accepted." He had it, the job he needed.

--X--

Meanwhile Inuyasha was still having a conversation with Kikyo though class was about to start so she said:

"Tell you what meet me and my friends on the roof for lunch; we'll talk more then." She winked, shook her hair and strolled off. Inuyasha was still totally confused by all that had just happened. The girl had been talking at him for the past forty five minutes yet he couldn't recall a single part of their conversation. Apart from the end bit… Something to do with lunch on the roof.

"You two seemed to be getting along well." Kagome said as Inuyasha finally returned. "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked totally oblivious to the anger in her voice.

"What did SHE say? Anything interesting?" She knitted her eyebrows as she emphasised the she.

"I'm going to eat lunch on the roof with her later." He smiled innocently and, totally disregarding the signals Kagome's friends were sending him to shut up he continued with, "She was nice actually, talked a lot but seemed nice enough."

Something in Kagome's brain snapped but she managed to sit down in her seat and took her anger out on the end of her pencil. Inuyasha decided now would not be the best time to continue the conversation and sat down at the desk beside her.

In morning break Kikyo cornered her cousin. "Kagome, Inuyasha is eating lunch with us. Don't get in our way." Kagome thought this time she'd just ignore it and carry on walking.

"Excuse me but is this young lady troubling you?" A boy asked who stood to the side of their conversation.

"And who are YOU!?!" Kikyo said obviously angry but a little taken aback by the newcomer.

"Me? I'm Naraku, pleasure to meet you." He did a small bow and Kagome laughed as he was irritating her cousin to a greater extent then she had ever imagined possible. The boy winked at her and she blushed slightly. "Now run along little fringey girl!" Naraku had truly earned Kagome's respect from the fringe comment. Kikyo stormed off to find her friends to have a good rant about the rude boy she had just met.

Kagome turned to the boy to thank her as he reached for her hand and kissed it lightly. She laughed, "Where are you from? You seem like some sort of ancient lord with all the bowing and etiquette." He smiled at her.

"Well you could put it like that." He said like the perfect gentleman.

The bell rung and Kagome excused herself. Naraku shouted to her as she ran down the corridor. "Meet me behind the building later." She turned and nodded mid-run. Kikyo stepped out from her hiding place behind a locker and smirked.

--X--

Inuyasha sat with Kikyo on the roof her friends had apparently _gone to the nurse's office_ but Inuyasha, being Inuyasha believed this and innocently sat opposite Kikyo munching the omelette Kagome's mother had made for him. He remembered the girl for a minute and glanced through the railings that were on all sides of the roof. He saw her friends but noticed she wasn't with them.

"Kikyo, Where's Kagome?" He asked wondering if this girl had anything to do with it.

"Why do you ask? It's your life you don't have to be with her all the time you know." She responded not even looking up from her lunch.

"Because…" He hadn't got a reason he just wanted to know. "Because I do."

"What do I get out of it?" She asked looking up at him suspiciously.

Her response was worrying him. "What do you want?" He asked eying Kikyo warily.

"A kiss." She answered bluntly; she knew how innocent Inuyasha was so she changed it slightly. "On the cheek." He grunted in annoyance but leant forward without too much protest and obliged. When he had done it he looked at her expecting his answer. "I don't know. I heard her say something about going round the back with some boy called Naraku. I always said she was a slut. Did I tell you about this morning? She was…" Mid-rant Kikyo looked up to see that she was alone. Inuyasha had gone.

--X--

Kagome was panicking, everything had happened so quickly.

Flashback

She arrived at the spot Naraku had told her to meet him without an inch of worry. It was quite common for people to meet round the back of the school, it wasn't deserted as you'd expect but full of people eating their lunch on the grassy banks. She searched for the boy but couldn't see him. Suddenly a hand pulled her into the small alcove where the fire escape was. Her eyes widened in shock until she turned and saw Naraku standing there in the half-light.

"What are you doing?" She asked smiling at the boy.

"Nothing much. I was waiting for you." He answered.

"Sorry, we got let out late I was looking for you. Why are you tucked up here when we could go sit on the grass?" She asked watching him carefully. If she didn't know better she could have sworn his body was pulsating. Slightly worried by this she started to walk out of the alcove and back into the open. A hand grabbed her and she turned, shocked at Naraku's abrupt actions.

"NO!" He shouted pinning her against the wall. "No." he said again a little more calmly.

End Flashback

He stroked her hair as though she was some sort of pet. She shivered scared of the boy's strange actions. He was incredibly strong, too strong for Kagome.

"Now now, be a good little girl." Naraku smirked at her, Kagome did all she could.

"Get off me!" She managed a hoarse whisper.

Naraku laughed malevolently and tightened his grip around her throat. "Now, I think you are a very nice girl so. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? I don't know… Maybe a NEW member of your household?" His hand was choking her.

"Who?" She questioned, she knew exactly what he meant.

"TELL ME! INUYASHA! WHAT IS HE TO YOU?" He appeared to have lost control he was screaming at her. In his lapse of control his grip loosened and Kagome aimed a kick at his stomach. He choked and released his grip on her throat. She began to run but didn't get far. A gnarled root that had appeared out of nowhere caught her foot underneath it. She was trapped.

"Nice try!" Naraku looked down at her laughing. He knelt down beside her and stroked her hair again. Kagome was scared. _Why is no one noticing? _A small voice cried out in her head.

"Because I've sealed the entrance." He smirked at her again.

"How?" She asked tears prickling at the sides of her eyes.

"You of all people should understand demonic magic!" He said with a false shocked expression on his face. "So now you know my secret. How about you tell me yours?" He whispered in her ear, leaning closer and closer. He stroked her face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed a blinding light erupted from her and burnt the roots away. Naraku himself felt his skin singe and jumped away. Kagome hauled herself up and glared at him.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha looked on in horror; he didn't know what to do.

"Kono yarou!"(That's just for you TKCreepage) Naraku shot up at the site of his enemy. After the girls attack he wasn't in the position to have a fight so he escaped in a tornado of miasma which made Kagome and Inuyasha choke. "I'm afraid we must delay our fight Inuyasha." Inuyasha glared at him until he was out of sight.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" He ran over to her and supported her with his arm. He noticed she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Inuyasha." She turned to him and looked deep into his eyes. Tears began to fall. He didn't know what to do, she suddenly buried her face in his chest, Inuyasha couldn't help but blush a little. He held her as she sobbed. Inuyasha rested his chin on her head and comforted her.

--X--

Inuyasha wasn't aware of how much time had passed when he noticed she was no longer crying. He touched her shoulders and gently pushed her away, he looked into her face and saw her eyes were closing, as though out of exhaustion. Before her eyes finally closed she leaned close and whispered into his ear.

"You finally called me by my name." He looked surprised as she fell into his waiting arms. She never saw the smile that drifted across his lips for one moment before he pulled her onto his back and gently soared up and out of the school. Finally deciding that it was best for her to be home. She didn't stir but he could have sworn he heard her mumble his name.

"Thank you Kagome."

_**Well that's it for now. I hope I didn't get anyone's expectations up too high but I was completely swept off my feet while writing this I hope you enjoyed it and please review. If you noticed it's also a LOT longer then the others but hopefully it doesn't blab on.**_

_**Love you all**_

_**Flossy Pig**_

_**xxx**_


	10. Can i trust you?

I don't own Inuyasha.

_**So here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to those of you who read my story this is dedicated to all of you because you are all totally fabby! Please read and enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 10- Can I trust you?**_

Kagome awoke suddenly. Sitting up swiftly she looked around her, she was home. She sighed and let her legs droop over the side of the bed as she went in search of anyone. She stepped out her door and walked along the landing. She noticed the door to Inuyasha's room was slightly ajar so she moved towards it to inspect. Pushing it open she saw Inuyasha lying on the floor Naraku leaning over him laughing. When she entered he looked up.

"Thank you Kagome. Without you I never would have found him." He said as he disappeared in a tornado. Kagome choked back tears as she fell to Inuyasha's side. She shook him with her hands her didn't move. He was dead.

"INUYASHA" She screamed crying into his chest.

--X--

Kagome woke up. The dream had been scarily vivid. She shot up and whacked her head on something she winced and looked at what it was. Inuyasha was sitting beside her rubbing his head.

"What did you do that for?" He asked irritated. "I was only tucking you in and one second your going _Inuyasha _and then you hit my head!"

Kagome didn't say anything, instead she reached out her hand and touched Inuyasha's arm. He was really there! She gripped his red hoari and smiled slightly. Inuyasha looked at her, confused by her odd actions. "I'm so glad!" She said beaming up at him. Inuyasha was totally confused.

"Glad?" He asked.

"My dream. You were… Dead." Inuyasha laughed and ruffled her hair. "I'm not a baby stupid!" She said moving out of his reach.

"Is that why you grabbed my hoari? To check I wasn't a ghost?" He raised an eyebrow and Kagome blushed when she realised just how stupid she must sound.

"Are you ok though, Kago- Wench?" He asked. Kagome noticed he was going to say her name. She smirked.

"I heard you, Inuyasha. That's not the first time you said either is it?" He blushed and looked at the floor as she laughed at him.

"Oh shut up!" He finished knowing he had lost the argument.

Kagome got out of bed but her legs gave way, luckily Inuyasha was there to catch her. Using his shoulders she pulled herself up and gingerly walked over to the door.

"Don't push yourself." Inuyasha sighed as he returned the reluctant girl to her bed. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Hot chocolate." She said pouting from her bed.

"What is that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"See, just let me do it and don't worry your little head about it!" She said.

"No. I'll do it just tell me what it is." He said, getting more and more worked up.

"It's in a packet that says "hot chocolate" just open it and put it in some boiling water" She gave in rolling over, she heard him walk out of the room. She surveyed her room it seemed normal but the house was too quiet. She looked at the clock and sighed. School was still going on and she was lying in bed, she somehow doubted Inuyasha had bothered to sign them out. Speaking of the devil he came back in and handed her the drink.

"Inuyasha?" She eyed him blankly.

"Yeah?" He responded.

She eyed the hot chocolate again. He had put a chocolate bar in boiling water. She didn't know what to say. Blinking down at the bizarre drink. "This looks great!" She lied feeling slightly sorry for the foolish hanyou. She sipped it and made yummy yummy noises. He smiled and went out to fetch something.

She got out of bed and quickly tipped the drink out of the window. When she heard Inuyasha coming up the stairs she jumped back in her bed.

"You've finished already?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, it was just so great I guzzled it straight down." Kagome smiled.

"Want me to go and make you another one?" he asked.

"No, no thank you!" She beamed at him.

"Kagome?" He said quietly. She looked up at him to see he was looking down at the floor, obviously uncomfortable.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked.

"What happened… with… Naraku?" He asked in a whisper before looking up to see Kagome gazing out of the window.

"It all happened so fast…" She began the story right from meeting Naraku in the hallway, to the event in the alcove. Inuyasha stared on with mixed emotions not knowing what to say to reassure Kagome. When she mentioned the part about the light which had burnt Naraku, he looked up to her face. And saw she had pulled her knees into her chest. A thought suddenly popped into his head and he rested his hand on her foot.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"My mom used to do it to me when I was sad." He said looking into her eyes. She smiled softly at him before stumbling successfully out of bed.

"What have I told you about pushing yourself!" He said grabbing her hand.

"Inuyasha I need the toilet, however much I'm sure you would love to accompany me I'm afraid I have more pride then that." She said before carefully walking out of the room. Inuyasha blushed; _Stupid girl _he thought before his thoughts returned to what she had told him. The tale of how she had used a blinding light to save herself from Naraku, there was no doubt about it. It was the ancient power of a miko, if trained correctly she could become a powerful asset. He thought that something felt familiar, something about his current situation. He shook his head to dispel these strange thoughts. He looked up to see the girl re-enter the room.

"Inuyasha what happened between you and Naraku?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha looked at her shocked but decided it was about time he told her.

"To be honest with you." He looked down. "I can't remember." She sighed.

"There must be something!" She said.

"Well… I can remember the end." He said quietly she shuffled off the bed to hear better. "I remember yelling at him. Being totally consumed by anger. Then… you." He looked into Kagome's eyes in his final sentence.

"Me?"

"You." Kagome looked into his face; she didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"But Inuyasha… I'm 16 years old. It couldn't have been me." Her head was screaming out for a rational explanation.

"Hmm…" He was no longer listening, he was staring into her face his face getting closer to hers. Kagome blushed.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing?" She asked startled by his bizarre actions. The boy in question jumped, seemingly not noticing what he was doing.

"What? What was I doing?" He asked looking irritated.

"You were the one making a move on me dog breath not the other way around." Inuyasha stood up, angry, but he failed to hide his blush.

"In your dreams." She could see him searching his brains for an insult. "I would never-," He decided against whatever he was planning on saying. "You're just a human." His final speech was somewhat quieter than the preceding ones.

_She is a human, weak. The risks I've made her face._ Guilt consumed Inuyasha as he thought about the danger he had put Kagome in. The girl in question looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "I'm sorry."

Kagome was taken aback by the sudden apology she had called him dog breath yet it was still him saying sorry. "Inuyasha?" He wasn't listening, too busy dwelling on something Kagome didn't understand, until he broke the silence…

"For putting you in so much danger earlier." He looked down at the floor; Kagome was suddenly reminded of her younger brother when he was forced to apologize. She smiled.

_Why is she smiling? _Inuyasha thought looking into the girls face.

--X--

Naraku sat in his mansion looking out onto the grey lake. His nurse, Kanna was treating his wounds.

"Naraku, how did this happen?" Kanna asked her face showing no emotion.

"Does that really matter?" Naraku was irritated by the fact that a weak human girl had harmed him.

"It would help with the treatment." Kanna replied not even looking up from the various burns.

"Some girl… there was a blinding flash and then…" Naraku indicated the various burns with a wave of his hand.

"Holy power?" Kanna asked this more to herself than Naraku. She finished rubbing a strange cream onto the burns. "That should do it, you should be fine now." Naraku ignored this and continued to glare out of the window. _What was that? Holy? She couldn't be…_ His thoughts were all over the place, his mind in total chaos.

"Fetch Kagura." Naraku said as Kanna was about to exit the room, she nodded and continued out. Mere seconds later Kagura entered the room her magenta eyes narrowed in a scowl as she noticed the young master.

"Naraku, you asked for me?"

"Yes Kagura you must infiltrate my high school and protect me from the evil Inu and his priestess friend." He said this so simply that Kagura was slightly taken aback.

"This won't be easy Naraku." She said, still glaring at the young master. She despised him more than anything; everything had been fine before him.

"Kagura, do not state things which are obvious."

Kagura departed and walked down the corridor. There was no way of getting out of her contract with Naraku since he had stolen her heart which was now kept in a jar, just out of her reach. There was no point in fighting his decision. Resistance against Naraku is futile.

_**That's it for another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though it hasn't turned out how I wanted it… Oh well! Please continue to read and review my story, I promise to answer every review! Thank you**_

_**Flossy- Pig**_

_**xxx**_


	11. A kiss or 2

HEADER

I don't own Inuyasha. But a girl's allowed to dream!

_**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! 2000 hits! I'm so grateful to each and every one of you who have read my story! You are all so amazing so if any of you have a request for a new character to be brought in… Feel free to ask!**_

_**Chapter 11- A sudden kiss or 2!**_

"KAGOME!" Kagome knew what was coming when she heard the front door close behind her mother and her name was screamed up the stairs. The sound was so ear piercing that Inuyasha fell from his spot on the window sill and landed in a heap on the floor. Kagome hauled herself shakily out of her bed. She mentally psyched herself for the inevitable rant off her mother.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE SCHOOL! WITHOUT A SECOND WORD… YOU CAN'T DO THAT IN THE REAL WORLD YOU KNOW." This rant was the standard from Kagome's mother. Kagome knew it almost by heart the next part would be about responsibilities. "YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO FACE UP TO YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES YOUNG LADY!" Inuyasha cowered in a corner hoping that Kagome's mother would not turn her attentions to him. Unfortunately for Inuyasha the evil eye swiftly travelled from Kagome and hit him full on.

"I'm very sorry Inuyasha. That my daughter would bully you into skipping school with her…" The rate at which Mrs. Higurashi's voice had changed was incredible. She was now speaking kindly to Inuyasha. "I am surprised that my daughter would drag you from your studies when she knows how important they are to you." Inuyasha smiled.

"There's no need to worry about me Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said this in a calm voice, very calm considering Kagome was standing behind her mother giving Inuyasha a glare that could make Sesshoumaru shudder. She was now making obscenely rude hand gestures at him, affronted by this he said. "Kagome what are you doing?" Kagome's mother turned just in time to see her precious daughter mouthing obscenities at Inuyasha. There was an awkward moment where all movement in the room stopped. It was broken when Inuyasha smirked as Kagome's mother screamed at her daughter. Inuyasha decided that now would be the best time for him to exit.

--X--

Inuyasha had not yet plucked up the courage to see how Kagome was; the girl was currently locked up in her room. It was lucky for him that he hadn't; Kagome was furious.

Kagome had been screaming into her pillow for the past ten minutes. She was grounded for a month and had to see the school principal the following morning. She had tried to explain to her mother that she had been ill and was currently recovering but Mrs. Higurashi was having none of it.

"Inuyasha, the second you get down here you are dead." She muttered this in a curse like manor, rocking back and forth at the same time. Unknown to her Inuyasha was sitting on the roof, leaning forward, head dangling down watching her through the window. He sighed as he pulled himself back up. She wasn't happy.

The sun was setting when he finally decided it was time he talked to her. He jumped onto her windowsill and slid her window open and then closed it behind him. He eyed her suspiciously but could tell she was asleep by how even her breathing was. He walked over to her table and noted the picture of a stick man with dog ears. He guessed that this picture was supposed to be him. Kagome had added all sorts of words and details to the picture that Inuyasha didn't appreciate. He turned when he heard her stir. She sat up blinking at him.

"What do you want?" She asked groggily though her anger was still pronounced in her voice.

"I was just seeing how you were."

"I was fine before you messed up everything." Her eyes were slightly unfocused.

"Feh." Came his usual response. She smiled weakly.

"Good night Inuyasha." She rolled over and went back to sleep.

--X--

Inuyasha was in shock. He had got to school with Kagome and she had gone to visit the principal and they had arrived in class itself a matter of minutes late. Then everything went wrong. The classroom was unusually silent when they entered Inuyasha identified the problem immediately.

Sesshoumaru sat at the teacher's desk. He smirked at Inuyasha when he entered. "My my Inuyasha. You and your little girlfriend appear to be late. Outside now." Kagome's jaw dropped what was her angel doing at school, as if that wasn't bad enough she was already being punished by him. Deciding it was best not to argue the pair stood out in the corridor waiting for the inevitable.

"So that's what he meant by watching over me." Inuyasha said boring a hole into the opposite wall with his stare. Kagome looked at him but choose not to answer, she still wasn't happy with her dog eared friend.

"What are you two doing?" A woman with her hair scraped back in a ponytail strolled up to them, magenta eyes fixed on Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru-sensei sent us out." Kagome answered as the woman eyed her suspiciously.

Much to Kagome and Inuyasha's surprise this strange woman yanked open the door and shouted into the classroom they had been sent out of. "SESSHOUMARU! Get out here NOW. Please." She added the please as an afterthought after she saw the expressions of her pupils staring at her in shock. Sesshoumaru pulled himself up and strolled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yes Kagura?" He asked in a tone that would make normal people tremble. Kagura however was not your normal person.

"Why did you send these two out?" She asked. Inuyasha had total respect for this woman; he had never seen anyone address Sesshoumaru in this way before.

"They were late." He replied coolly not acknowledging Kagura.

"As the new deputy head of this school I hold authority over you, who may I remind you are a simple supply teacher." Inuyasha laughed as he knew how great the wound to Sesshoumaru's pride would be.

"Sorry, Kagura, ma'am." Sesshoumaru's face twitched in anger.

"I like the added respect Sesshy, keep it coming." Kagura sauntered off smirking. Unknown to Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Kagura's relationship went way back, she knew exactly how to get to him. Sesshoumaru who was now too angry for words indicated that Inuyasha and Kagome should return to class.

--X--

Kikyo stared out the window. Kagome and Inuyasha had become too close for her liking. She glared at her cousin across the room. Kagome obliviously continued with her work. The subject of her affections, Inuyasha wouldn't stop looking at Kagome. Kikyo's jealousy was going into overload.

When class finally ended Kikyo made her way over to Inuyasha, grabbing his hand she ran out of the classroom. Kagome simply looked on, she wasn't angry or jealous and no she wasn't disappointed either. Just a little surprised.

Inuyasha was shocked for the second time that day. He knew what this girl was capable of. Her mood swings were as unpredictable as Mrs. Higurashi's. The next second the world stopped, everything happened in such quick succession.

Kikyo went up on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips. The second this happened Kagome and all her friends appeared, at the front of the pack was Kagome glaring at him. As he did his best to pull away he looked around and noticed Sesshoumaru shaking his head at him. He managed to get away from the limpet girl and looked around him for an escape route. He decided the window was his best option, settling on the window behind him he spun on his heel and leaped.

"He's so shy." Said Kikyo smirking at Kagome.

"He didn't look shy to me, he looked terrified as though a giant limpet had kissed him." Kagome replied. "Which I guess is true."

Kikyo huffed and marched off; Kagome showed no sign of her anger until her cousin was out of sight.

"Right where is he?" She was furious, again. Suddenly Sesshoumaru scooped her up and jumped out of the window, Kagome in his arms. He landed gracefully and placed Kagome at his side. "Thank you sir." She said blushing. Sesshoumaru ignored this, pointed to the left of him and jumped back into the school through the same window he had left through. Kagome assumed that the pointing had meant the direction in which Inuyasha had gone sure enough there was Inuyasha.

"_Thank you sir."_ Inuyasha said in a mock impression of Kagome.

"That was supposed to be me?"

"Yup. Good impression wasn't it?" He beamed.

"No," she replied blankly. "Care to explain what you were doing with my cousin?" She asked eyebrow twitching like mad.

"Hold on I see what you're doing…" He said backing away. "She kissed me I swear." He was shaking in fear; well he was in Kagome's eyes.

"It looked like you were the instigator to me!" She snarled.

"The what?" He asked.

"For Goodness sake Inuyasha. It looked like you started it that's what I said."

"Well I didn't." The argument continued predictably. Neither party noticed a new presence. Kagome was close to Inuyasha now and unfortunately for him he had no escape from her rant his poor sensitive ears were aching. Miroku ended it swiftly enough. He pushed Kagome's head forward. Kagome's lips caught Inuyasha's. For a few seconds they all stood stock still.

Miroku's hand remained on the back of Kagome's head, whose lips were now locked with Inuyasha's, whose eyes were wide open staring into Kagome's whose were also wide open, Who was being prevented from moving by Miroku's hand, it was a vicious circle. The silence was broken by Sango's laughter. Kagome used Miroku's momentary distraction to pull away and kick him, VERY hard. Inuyasha stood there. It hadn't been a good day for the poor hanyou.

_**Well that's all for this chappie. I threw a bit of fluff in there for you though it's hardly romantic… I missed Miroku and he always comes in useful for setting up and ruining fluff. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Again thanks for the 2000 hits I am indebted to you all!**_

_**Love you all**_

_**Flossy-Pig**_

_**xxx**_


	12. Give it back!

I don't own Inuyasha. (Sob.)

_**I want to say that I love each and every one of you reading my story and I will make it worth it! It's the promise of a life time… though I may fail… please don't batter me if I fail! THANK YOU ALL! On with the story…**_

_**Chapter 12- Give it back!**_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, and he stared back. They had just kissed.

Inuyasha's mind had gone blank; he had no idea what it would be appropriate to say at this sort of time. All sorts of phrases and jokes whirled through his head but he couldn't say a thing.

_Think! Think! Think!_ Kagome's brain was ordering her to say something but all it was doing was screaming 'think' at her. She looked into the eyes of the boy who had taken her first kiss. _First… First Kiss…_ She thought then something in her brain finally clicked.

"YOU TOOK MY FIRST KISS!" She screamed at the boy. Inuyasha was a little shocked at her abrupt explosion.

"WHAT? I CAN'T GIVE IT BACK!" His mouth was moving but his brain was yet to catch up.

"BUT I WANT IT!" Kagome fell to her knees, she wasn't as upset as she was making out but she did want her first kiss back.

"Stop being childish" Inuyasha replied offering her a hand. She decided to take it and mid- hauling her off the ground he let go leaving Kagome to crash to the floor.

"INUYASHA!" Sango marched over from her vantage point and helped Kagome up. The poor girl now had a sore bum. Miroku was still standing there, beside the odd pair just watching. He thought that now would be the best time to turn and run. He was too slow for Inuyasha who grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and brought him back to Kagome and himself.

"Well that may have looked as though I pushed Kagome onto you however I assure you that that is not the case." He said his voice laced with his usual cocky charm. Kagome glared at him, he realised there was no way a dashing smile was getting him out of this one.

"Miroku, shut up!" Inuyasha shouted down his ear.

"But the sexual tension was just too strong!" Kagome's eyebrow twitched as Miroku shamelessly stated this observation.

"Miroku you are digging a hole for yourself." Sango stood at the sidelines shaking her head at the foolish boy.

"But they were askin-." Miroku didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Sango grabbed him and pulled him away.

"What's with that pair?" Kagome asked looking to Inuyasha.

"Mad, the pair of them!" _He's looking at me! I'm looking at him! We're looking at each other! There is a lot of looking going on here! Shut up brain!!! _ Kagome's thoughts were all over the place.

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome and began to lean towards her. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. _What is he doing!?! _He closed his eyes his lips ever closer to hers. In a fit of madness Kagome shoved her hands into his chest pushing him over and ran.

_What the hell was I just doing?_ Inuyasha thought while blinking up at the sky, _I was going to… _He gasped in realisation. _Damn it! What is wrong with me!?! Still she didn't have to push me over! That hurt! _He pulled himself up, rubbing his saw behind.

--X--

Sango sat across the table from Miroku. He smiled at her, "That plan was amazing Sango they totally went for it!"

"That's because your plans are always much too complicated when all you really need is some simple forcing them!" The mastermind behind the plan winked at her accomplice as she slurped a milkshake.

"Did you see Inuyasha go for it afterward?" Even Miroku had been shocked by how fast Inuyasha was seemingly moving.

"I know did you see Kagome's face, that was priceless, then she just pushed him over and ran." Sango was still smiling at the memory.

"Well aren't you pair a riot!" Kagome stood beside their table hands on her hips, she didn't look pleased.

"Oops!" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"So how long did it take you to come up that plan then?" Kagome asked whilst scoffing down a packet of crisps.

"About a week." Sango said guiltily staring into her lap.

"I see…" Kagome eyed the pair, "That was a pretty rubbish plan for a week's work!"

"Well I was just saying to Miroku, it was simple and got its desired effect!" Sango said.

"So it was your plan?" Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked at her friend, who had just been caught out. "You really are amazing!" Kagome let out a sigh and fell back in her chair.

"So…?" Sango leant towards her friend.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Do you like him?"

"No."

"Honest?"

"Honest!"

"Boring!"

No it was Sango's turn to sigh and fall back in her chair. It appeared that Miroku and herself were the only two who could see that this pair were meant to be! Plus Sango wasn't keen on being grouped together with Miroku, he was too creepy.

--X--

Inuyasha lay in his usual spot, the roof. He stared into the darkening sky. _What was I doing back there! _ He ran desperate fingers through his hair. _What am I doing? _He laughed as he fell back and lay on his back. "Ha! Typical Inuyasha." He jerked up to see Kagura sitting before him.

"Do I know you?" He asked he knew that he'd seen this woman before in the hall but how did she know his name? Her dark hair was pulled tightly in a ponytail at the back of her head; a feather was tucked beneath the bobble. Her magenta eyes were unnerving him he shivered.

"No. But I know you, you're Fluffy's brother!"

"What? Fluffy?"

"Sesshoumaru. We go way back, your brother and I." She winked at him mischievously, the very thought of Sesshoumaru ever having any sort of friendship, anything like a girl friend was just too hard.

--X--

In the staff room Sesshoumaru sneezed. He had never sneezed before and he wasn't happy about it. He glared at his nose as Kagura popped through the window beside him.

"Hey honey bunch!" She said he glared at her. "Oh chill out Fluffy!" His eyes narrowed even more than she thought was possible. Even though Kagura put on a tough front towards Sesshoumaru. Inside she was terrified of the man; she knew exactly what he was capable of.

--X--

Inuyasha did not speak to Kagome as they were travelling home but instead went a few steps in front. When they got to the house Kagome had to catch up and unlock the door, she noticed that she brushed her arm up against him, he then blushed.

"You look like a tomato in trousers." Kagome said bluntly.

"Feh!" He pushed past her to get up the stairs.

"You are so rude!" She shouted after him as he marched up the stairs.

Kagome fell onto her bed, the day had certainly been… eventful. She'd lost her first kiss to some foolish plot cooked up by her two friends. She sighed and rolled onto her side _why won't he get out o my head?_ She asked herself. After her near kiss experience all she could picture was Inuyasha's sweet embarrassed face. His lips especially.

Inuyasha was sitting in his room staring at the ceiling. When he heard a knock he went to answer the door. The last person he could want to see was standing at his bed room door.

Kagome stood in front of him; he was just about to turn away when she leant forward and captured his lips with her own. She was kissing him; properly; Inuyasha was in a state of shock.

"Well that got something off my chest!" Kagome said smiling before quickly running off and locking her door behind her.

Poor Inuyasha was left gob smacked in the hall. "WHAT!?!" He shouted storming after her.

_**Thank you for reading! Please review! I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late but I've had a lot happening recently what with shopping and the like! Love you all and if I don't get a chance before then MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas; this story would be nothing without you my wonderful readers!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	13. vanished

I'm sorry

_**I'm sorry! It's been way too long I've missed all of you. Exams… Parties… Exams you know what it's like but thank you to all of you who have stuck with me! Ly all!! On with the story…**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**Chapter 13- Vanished**_

Kagura sat on the cold window sill, staring out at the frosty streets below. She knew what Naraku had sent her here to do but something still held her back, something even she didn't understand. She jumped down letting the wind carry her gently to the pavement below. She shivered involuntarily and began to walk. This wasn't what she wanted to do.

--X--

Inuyasha slammed his fist harder against the door.

"Open up wench!" He yelled irritably.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the door which was firmly bolted shut. This had been going on for over an hour now and she was beginning to tire of it.

Inuyasha however was not planning on giving up until the door before him was open. He heard it creak as he banged his fists on it a little harder. Then it clicked; taking a few steps back he prepared himself.

It had been quiet for about a minute now. _Finally, he's given up,_ Kagome thought to herself as she continued to read the magazine on her bed.

CRASH

Kagome stared at the floor in disbelief, there lay Inuyasha, he had thrown himself at her door and, misjudging how strong it was, had totally smashed it.

"For goodness sake. You are such an idiot!" Kagome rolled the face down dog demon over so that she could see his face. It was covered in splinters.

--X--

Kagura climbed the hill rather than the slope so as not to draw attention to herself. At least when this was finished Naraku would be off her back. Why had she ever kissed him? She had never liked him but he had made her forget everything and refused to allow her memories until she kissed him. When she had she remembered everything, well not everything only the ones Naraku chose and had altered for her. He now had her life in his hands if he told anyone about the kiss then her job, money and everything else she treasured would vanish, including Sesshoumaru.

--X--

"Stay still you idiot!" Kagome shouted as she tried to pull all of the splinters out of his face with her tweezers.

"Ow. Get off me!" Inuyasha tried to push Kagome but failed.

As Kagome pulled out the final splinter she sighed and turned away from the boy. The splinter incident had put the kiss totally out of both of their minds it was only as Kagome threw the small pieces of wood in the bin that she remembered what she had done. Her face got redder and redder so she didn't bother turning back to Inuyasha; instead she looked out the window.

Inuyasha stood and glanced in the direction of Kagome he could tell she was blushing even though he could only see the back of her head and chuckled to himself.

"Inuyasha? Can I borrow you a minute please?" Kagome's mother shouted up the stairs.

He left the room and continued down the stairs. Leaving Kagome alone.

--X--

Kagura could hear the noise from the kitchen but decided to chance it. She stood below the window and jumped toward it. The girl she was after lay sleeping on the bed and only stirred slightly as Kagura gripped the window and pulled it back. Landing soundlessly on the carpet Kagura froze as she heard the girl mumble in her sleep.

"Inuyasha." Kagura sighed and quietly blew the powder given to her by Naraku at the girl who immediately went silent. Kagura pulled out the feather from her hair and it grew to the size so that Kagura and the sleeping girl could fit on it comfortably.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Kagura said as the feather rose and carried the pair back to Naraku.

--X--

"Kagome! Dinner!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran up the stairs. He glanced into the girls room and saw that she was no longer there he went to the neighbouring rooms and after seeing that she was no where to be found began to get worried. _Where is she?_ Inuyasha's eyes darted around the small room however he already knew that Kagome wasn't in the house her familiar scent was faint. She wasn't here, however the window was open. Inuyasha edged over to it when something caught his eye. There were a couple of strands of Kagome's hair stuck in the window frame, as though she had left through it.

_Why would she leave through her window?_ Inuyasha wondered. However something was wrong a familiar scent had caught Inuyasha's attention. Smelling salts, however these weren't just any smelling salts, they were the sort that could knock an Inu pup demon out in a few moments. Since there were only traces of the salts left he was alright but he could guess what had happened.

"Naraku." Inuyasha could follow that strong smell and he knew what he would find when he did.

"Mrs Higurashi I forgot to tell you but Kagome asked me to meet her at Wacdonalds. We'll be back later." Inuyasha shouted hoping that Mrs. Higurashi would believe his lie.

"Oh of course dear. She must have told me this morning." Inuyasha let a small smile escape is lips. Kagome's mother was truly a scatter brain.

He leaped out the window and followed the trail left by Kagome. He hated to admit it but he was worried.

--X--

Kagura looked at the sleeping human a slight pang of guilt came into her mind but she quickly chased it away. This was her only way of surviving if she hadn't done this Naraku would have undoubtedly killed her. This girl would most probably share the same fate as Kagura; Naraku would own her heart also.

Kagura slumped onto the cold stone floor beside the girl and touched Kagome's soft hair. Kagome was totally unconscious.

"Is that how I looked?" Kagura asked herself.

"Yes." Came a cold voice that made Kagura jump. She felt a hand on her own hair, she could tell by the lack of emotion in the touch that Naraku stood behind her. Kagura didn't dare to move, she remained still.

Naraku shifted his focus as Kagome began to stir. He lifted his hand from Kagura's head and knelt beside the girl.

Kagome opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. Naraku was leering at her. _How did I get here? Where's Inuyasha?_ Her mind was full of questions and fear. She had no idea of the extent of what Naraku was capable of.

Beneath her she could feel the cold stone floor. The room was so dark that it must be underground; it reminded Kagome of a prison cell.

"Don't be scared Kagome." Naraku smirked. Kagura felt sick so she pulled herself up and began to climb the long, dark spiral staircase. She saw Kagome's eyes flash at her in a plea for help. Kagura winced but continued up to the hallway.

"Now that she's gone," Naraku began as he ran a cold finger long Kagome's cheek, "how about you and I have a nice long chat?"

"I can't think of anything I'd want to talk to you about" Kagome said bluntly. Naraku chuckled.

"See Kagome that's what I like about you, feisty." He leant a little closer as he said the last word. Kagome was preparing herself to spring. "I have a proposition for you."

Kagome clenched her eyes and leapt up running toward the stairs she had seen Kagura exit with moments before. As she dashed Naraku narrowed his eyes. He hated hard work.

--X--

Inuyasha knew this was the place, it reeked of Naraku but Kagome had definitely been here. He took a deep breath before lunging at the nearest window. The old fashioned mansion was totally silent. Until Inuyasha heard a scream which made is heart race. _Kagome!_

--X--

_**Again I'm sorry for the late update but I'm out of my writers block!**_ _**I hope you enjoyed it and that you all had a great Easter!! I have also just become a beta reader and I would love to read some of your stories! R&R**_

_**Ly all**_

_**XxX **_


	14. He who helps

_**Wow I had a great response to the last chapter thanks a lot everyone! I really appreciate all the support you've given me… Even though I'm lazy. I've been in **__**Cambridge and at the moment am sitting in my hotel room typing away; a little sad I know but it is night so hopefully that's ok! Oh well enough about me! On with the story…**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**Chapter 14-**__** He who helps. **_

Kagome rubbed her red raw knee. She had been running at full pelt, as far away from Naraku as was possible. The only problem was that everything in the old, dark mansion looked the same. For all she knew she had gone round in a circle and had landed back where she had started. However she had tripped, over what she didn't know but now she was on the floor, her knee bleeding. She wasn't safe here; she needed somewhere, within the house where Naraku wouldn't find her.

A door at the end of the corridor looked promising, picking herself up and wiping the small puddle of blood on the floor she hobbled over to it. The room was dark but Kagome could make out the shape of a bed and side tables. It was someone's bedroom but there was no one here for the time being. Kagome let her fingers slide along the wall and sure enough she felt a handle, a wardrobe. She clambered in and hid, she had never been so scared but for now she was hidden. Her emotions came at her in a rush and silent tears began to pour from her eyes.

She was terrified, lost and was filled with a sense of hopelessness.

"Where are you Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered before settling herself in the dark wardrobe, waiting for the inevitable.

--X--

Naraku slammed a fist against a dark wall. He had lost her. Though he knew she was still somewhere within the house he had no idea where. In a way it was his own fault he had underestimated the girl and it had been him who had insisted on the house being built on such a large scale. He would never admit to this though. Kagura would have to be summoned, again.

"Yes master." Kagura asked. She wasn't happy; Naraku was ordering her around, again. _Surely there must be some way I can get out of this,_ she thought to herself.

"No Kagura, I'm afraid you're stuck with me until the death." Naraku smirked at her. He could read her every thought. But in turn Kagura could sense Naraku's nervousness. He'd messed up this time and they both knew it.

--X--

Inuyasha was lucky that he was half inu demon he was picking up Kagome's trail easily. But what he was following worried him, he could smell her blood, and it was fresh. If something happened to Kagome he would be completely lost. _When did I become so attached to the foolish wench? _Inuyasha asked himself. Even though he couldn't think of an answer now he knew he had to save her. By the smell of the blood he was close. A door beside him lay slightly ajar he opened it and closed it behind him. She was somewhere inside this small room, though he had no idea where. A small gasp came from the wardrobe and as Inuyasha's sensitive inu ears could hear short nervous heartbeats were leading him to the spot where Kagome was concealed. He slid the wardrobe door back and looked into the young girls face. Even though it was dark he could make out the shine of tears in her eyes, Kagome's eyes still hadn't caught up.

"Naraku?" She asked, her voice trembling with fear.

"Idiot." He said plainly as he crouched down in front of Kagome.

"Inu-Inuyasha!" She whispered letting a lone hand reach forward and immediately lifted into his long hair and then she found it. The proof that this was Inuyasha those furry ears she stroked them and smiled. She felt safe now, knowing he was with her.

"Yeah, yeah it's me." He sighed irritably. _She's ok _he thought as he clambered into the wardrobe beside her.

Kagome hadn't been so relieved in her life; she knew that Inuyasha would protect her. That was when something shocked her, Inuyasha's hand draped on her shoulder and he pulled her close to him. It was unbelievably reassuring and Kagome buried her head in the familiar red Hauri (sp?). It was obvious that Inuyasha wasn't used to this as he patted her head awkwardly.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked ignoring the blush he could feel creeping into his cheeks.

Kagome began to relay the evening's events to him.

--X--

Kagura was sick of it. She had been sent to fetch the cat demons to help Naraku track down the girl in his own house. She laughed; Naraku truly was an idiot losing a captive in his own house. He didn't know what she was thinking now also, she was too far away for him to access her thoughts. This was her chance though she knew exactly what it would lead to.

She found him soon enough practising in the old forest. He had a grace that could be accomplished by no one apart from him. He lifted his sword one more time and fell the sapling without touching it.

"Can I help you Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned to the woman, his eyes icy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagura said. She felt desperate as she fell to Sesshoumaru's feet. "Please help me!" If she hadn't had her face looking down she would have seen the most shocked expression Sesshoumaru had ever let escape his cold face. Which, admittedly wasn't very shocked but there was defiantly a small change in the height and position of his eyebrows. However he corrected this slip before Kagura looked up.

"Why should this Sesshoumaru help you?" He asked still in shock. This was not the Kagura he had worked with for a short time. She had always been boisterous, feisty, the total opposite of how she was currently behaving.

"Because… Naraku has me captive, he owns me and I can't escape, please. He also has your brother and his wench captive." She noticed Sesshoumaru tense slightly when Naraku was mentioned.

"How are you trapped Kagura? Are you not the demon princess of wind?" Sesshoumaru was sceptical. It seemed odd for Kagura to come to him all of a sudden.

"He trapped me and kissed me." Kagura said, again looking to the ground.

"No Kagura I'm afraid I can't help you." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly. He began to walk away from Kagura.

"Sesshoumaru please! He imprisoned me. When he kissed me he took my soul and now my life is in his hands."

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru turned to the young demon. "Is that why you quit? All that time ago."

"Yes, I'm so sorry I should have told you."

"Lead me to this place." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. I'll never forget this." Kagura smiled.

--X--

"Kagome. Are you alright now?" Inuyasha had heard the story and knew that Naraku had to be stopped.

"Yeah. Now you're here." Kagome smiled as she leant on her friend.

"Well, I need to go now." The moment Inuyasha said this he felt Kagome's hand tighten on him.

"Why? Please just stay here!" Kagome's voice was rising.

"We can't stay forever." Inuyasha said holding Kagome's face in his hands. The truth was he didn't want to leave her but he also needed to protect her from Naraku.

"Don-," Kagome didn't get to the end of her sentence when she felt something she could never forget. Inuyasha had kissed her. His lips were on hers. For a few minutes they sat in the passion of the moment until Inuyasha suddenly stood and exited the room all together. Kagome was still in shock as she heard the door lock. He had trapped her.

"Damn you Inuyasha." She said a fire awakening in her chocolate eyes.

--X--

Kagura flew through the sky towards Naraku's mansion. Sesshoumaru followed on the ground bellow seeming to glide along it. _This is it, _Kagura thought, _my final battle._

_**Thank you all my readers I appreciate everything, I should be able to get the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter**__** please let me know what you thought even if it is criticisms. I look forward to reading them thank you again. R&R**_

_**Ly all**_

_**XxX**_


	15. Farewell

Wow it's the end

_**Wow it's the end. I must admit I'm a little bit sad I really enjoyed this story even though I struggled a bit in the middle (as you may have guessed) I'd like to thank every single person who's reading this as it means you've stuck with me and I'm very happy. I am already planning the next story so I hope you are looking forward to it. Enough of my blabbering… On with the story!**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha… But if all goes as planned…**_

_**Chapter 15- Farewell.**_

Inuyasha ran at full speed along the corridors which seemed to stretch on forever, as he passed door after door he wondered if locking Kagome in the room alone had been such a good idea. _It's safer this way, _his conscience told him so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ignoring the instinct to turn around and run with Kagome. She couldn't help him now.

--X--

Sesshoumaru had followed his ex- partner in crime to their destination, a tall mansion. It stood alone on the hill an ominous miasma seemed to leak from it but it was nothing to Sesshoumaru. Naraku? He couldn't remember the name but something in the back of his head told him it wouldn't be easy. Kagura had always been strong willed so it seemed especially bizarre for her to be so distressed. There had been no conversation on the journey here and as they neared the mansion the chances of one starting became remote. It seemed odd, Kagura always had a handful of sarcastic comments up her sleeve but today she was silent.

A cold breeze blew Sesshoumaru's long silvery hair into ripples which looked likes pieces of moonlight. Kagura had been regularly glancing down towards him she couldn't help but feel sad, her mind had run out of rude comments to throw at him and it seemed that now wasn't the time to throw one at him anyway. She hadn't thought Sesshoumaru would help but he had, all his talk of never helping anyone but himself was an obvious lie but Kagura didn't dare to point it out as she descended gracefully to the ground and pulled open the tall iron gates which had grown rusty due to lack of care and age.

Sesshoumaru stayed a few paces behind Kagura as he didn't know where he was going. Kagura walked through the old fashioned oak door open and entered the cold stone foyer. Where Naraku was waiting for her.

--X--

Kagome was irritated she had been throwing herself at the locked door for what seemed to be ages. However she was getting nowhere, it was as firmly closed as it had been at the start. She leant against it and slowly lowered herself to the floor; a tear of frustration fell from her eye. She was determined to get out of this room. Then a thought popped into her head. Pulling herself up she felt around on the wall and sure enough she felt it, the light switch. Pressing it gently two bulbs flickered into life either side of a bed which lay in the centre of the room. Mentally she hit herself for being so stupid and not looking before she made the judgement she was doomed.

She began to search for anything that could aid her escape. She began with the draws on the opposite side of the room. There was nothing useful, a pencil, a black marble, some clothes. Kagome sighed as she began to look through the rest of the drawers. _I'll never get out of here at this rate_ she thought to herself. That was when the lights went out. Kagome was giving up as she turned back to the bed and noticed something, the black marble was glowing, and a spec of light was shining from its centre. Whether it had been there before Kagome didn't know but now she could see it in the darkness. Picking it up she rotated it in her hands wondering what it was. As she held it she heard a murmur come from it holding it closer to her ear she heard what it said.

_Purity of the heart leads to purity of the soul,_

_When this happens the stone will become cold,_

_Those consumed by greed, _

_Will get what they need,_

_As long as the pure never find me,_

_The evil's darkness will bind me,_

_No good deed shall come from me,_

_Unless you hold me,_

_Kagome._

Kagome dropped the stone in shock. _How did it know my name?_ She thought panic creeping through her body; however the light that came from it seemed gentle and inviting. In the dark it was the only source of light she had. Leaning forward she picked it up again. This time it remained silent. Not knowing how it would or could help her Kagome held it. _Should I talk to it? _Kagome asked herself. Feeling a little foolish Kagome spoke.

"Unlock the door before me… Please."

Kagome tried the door, no luck. Frowning she drew a star on the door like she had seen in her mangas when she was younger with the stone but again nothing happened.

"Oh forget it!" She yelled throwing the stone at the door. A small click was heard and the door opened. Kagome picked the stone up again and stepped out of the door. Everywhere was dark, she couldn't see a thing. Throwing the ball at the wall she said,

"Let there be light." And there was light Kagome giggled to herself. "I could get used to this!" She tucked the jewel into her pocket and began to run along the corridor searching for anyone else.

--X--

Inuyasha blinked in the sudden light. He had no idea where it had come from but it helped him so he had no problem with it. As he came round the next corner he skidded to a halt. Sesshoumaru stood a few feet in front of him with Kagura. Sesshoumaru looked up at his younger brother.

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha was surprised. "I didn't know that you were working with Naraku."

"Who is this Naraku? And Inuyasha why would I be working for him?" Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised by Inuyasha's reaction; he had always jumped to the wrong conclusion. Sesshoumaru didn't hide his irritation as a single eyebrow rose.

"He's not." Added Kagura sensibly she had decided that since they had a common goal there was no point in arguing. "I am asking him for a favour." Kagura looked up as she heard a strange noise.

Someone was laughing, she couldn't see them but she knew exactly who it was. "Naraku." She muttered under her breath.

"And what favour would this be Kagura?" Naraku asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were shocked they prided themselves on their excellent senses yet neither of them had detected the new comer. The pair of themselves got into defensive stances where as Kagura laughed. The brothers looked at each other, shocked.

"Did you honestly believe you had me under your control Naraku?" Kagura smirked at the monster that had had her trapped for such a long time.

"Why Kagura? Do you really want your death this much?" Naraku asked not genuinely not understanding Kagura.

"I am the princess of wind, protector of freedom; I can't be contained; so to me being trapped is worse than death." She answered, not faltering.

Naraku smiled. "Fair enough, no more small talk." He glanced at the three people before him, "Now shall I fight you all one at a time or all together?"

"I'm afraid it's not up to you," Inuyasha said running at the boy who had been his enemy for so long.

Inuyasha leapt at Naraku who calmly stepped back, evading the attack. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes spinning on his heel as he attempted to make another lunge for Naraku. Out of what seemed pure laziness Naraku erected a glittering barrier around himself which, when Inuyasha hit it reflected him right back to the position where he had begun his assault. Drawing the Tessaiga, Inuyasha stood steady for a few moments, daring Naraku to move. Naraku smirked.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for not greeting you earlier. How have you been?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth and didn't answer. "Quiet. Not like last time, before the urn." Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"But you aren't Naraku." Inuyasha said remembering what Sesshoumaru had told him… _"__It's not actually him they named the boy after him." _

"Afraid not Inuyasha, I was created from the earth and bones of the original burial site of Naraku. I am him."

"To be honest Naraku I don't care, all I know is that you tried to hurt Kagome." Inuyasha lifted the Tessaiga and brought it crashing to the floor, a powerful wave of energy exploded from it and flew straight at the monster. Naraku didn't even flinch, absorbing the energy from Inuyasha's attack into his shield, holding it for a moment and then rereleasing it, stronger than before. Inuyasha was thrown back where as Sesshoumaru simply raised his arm and was not affected by the attack due to this Kagura was also protected, Sesshoumaru would never admit it but he had protected her on purpose.

Inuyasha poured some of his power into his sword, it glowed red. Inuyasha approached Naraku warily; the sword had increased in weight due to the aura pulsating from it. It could break any barrier easily. Inuyasha sped up and leapt into the air. Gamboling in the air he gained momentum and crashed into Naraku's shield which immediately disappeared. Inuyasha landed in front of Naraku sword at the ready waiting for him to make his move.

"No Inuyasha, that didn't effect me for you see, I have no need for shields they are just useful every now and again to stop irritations such as yourself."

Sesshoumaru could sense his brother's irritation. Naraku however seemed totally calm; Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and drew his sword. Slowly pacing around Naraku, looking for a weak spot, he couldn't find one. Deciding to test out how strong the hanyou was he took a swing. Not even turning to acknowledge it Naraku caught the blade.

"Sly Sesshoumaru, very sly." He was messing with Sesshoumaru's pride, which is an unforgivable act (as we all know). Glaring at Naraku he pulled out Tenseiga, another experiment, this would deem whether Naraku was of this world or the next. As he slashed Naraku nothing happened. Frowning, Sesshoumaru sheathed the sword, wondering what to try next.

"Do not ignore me Sesshoumaru." Naraku said, feeling slightly irritated. "What will your next experiment be?"

Naraku had read Sesshoumaru like a book and Sesshoumaru knew it. Drawing his sword again he dove at Naraku. After feinting to the left he struck from the right his sword covered in scarlet liquid.

"Very good Sesshoumaru you wounded me, a little." Naraku said in a patronizing tone. As he spoke a bright light came from his wound and it healed in a matter of seconds. Inuyasha ran at Naraku again. The normal Tessaiga in his hand. He aimed to attack Naraku while he was still recovering from his brother's attack. Unfortunatly this didn't work as he slashed Naraku who healed himself.

Kagura stood watching as the two brothers darted in various directions while Naraku simply took each attack and came out of it as he had done before, completely unscathed.

As the Brothers began to tire their attacks became slower and less frequent. Sweat was visible on Inuyasha's brow. He was beginning to question how capable he was at defeating Naraku. He had killed hi before, he could kill him again. Inuyasha had also been lazy since his resurrection he hadn't practiced at all unless you counted attacking a taxi. At the moment he was losing.

As he made another pathetic leap Naraku turned away from his brother, a malicious glint in his eye. As Inuyasha fell he saw a seemed like a vine spring from under the floor tiles, it was a dark green and shot rapidly upwards. It was too late when Inuyasha realized that it was coming straight at him, it pierced his flesh in a moment twisting painfully through it. Pulling himself out him fell to the floor. Scarlet blood spread around him, it caused him great pain but he would survive. Hopefully, but now one thing was certain, he wasn't capable of fighting which left Sesshoumaru and Kagura who had so far done very little.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he now knew he had to do all the work. It was time to get serious when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks. A voice.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you, Naraku" Everyone in the room turned to face the newcomer. Inuyasha groaned.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?" He asked not knowing what his friend was playing at in the middle of the battle.

"I'm doing the speech from sailor moon! I never thought I'd find a suitable situation for my edited versions use!" She said proudly.

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "It's hardly fitting to the situation!" He shouted across the room to her.

"Well sorry for saving your backside you ungrateful mutt!"

"How the hell are you saving me?" He asked wondering if Kagome had gone mad.

"Watch me" Kagome said smiling as she turned to Naraku. Taking the jewel out of her pocket she raised it high above her head. Naraku looked up and for the first time since the battle had begun he looked worried, very worried. Kagome proceeded to throw the ball into the sky and shouted, "Kill Naraku."

Nothing happened. Inuyasha looked at Kagome Incredulously not knowing what his seemingly insane friend would try next. That was when he heard Naraku chuckle.

"Foolish wench, you have no idea what you are holding. Give it to me." Kagome glared at Naraku and refused to give the jewel up holding it against her. It was true that she didn't know what it was but she did know that it was the key to defeating Naraku.

"No I won't give it to you!"

"Now wench!"

"NO!" Kagome yelled.

"NOW!" Naraku clicked his fingers in Kagome's direction and immediately vines, like the ones that had wounded Inuyasha began to sprout from the floor, cracking it. They began to advance towards Kagome; they would surely kill her in an instant.

Everything went silent apart from the drip drip of blood. It took a few moments for what had just happened to sink in. Blood continued to spill onto the floor underneath the wounded girl.

"Kag-," Inuyasha began. Shocked a lump beginning to form in his throat.

"Kagura." Naraku finished.

Kagura drooped, frozen in the air where the vine had hit her. At the last second she had shoved Kagome out of the path of the advancing vine and taken it on herself. She felt a hot liquid at the back of her throat and as she choked more blood spattered on the floor.

Kagome looked on in total disbelief, why had this woman, who she had barely met, saved her?

"Why?" Kagome mumbled tears welling up in her eyes. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Kagome screamed angrily running over to Kagura. Kagura smiled slightly as she looked into the sorrowful face of Kagome.

"I couldn't have let you die Kagome." Kagura said in barely a whisper smiling as she reached out to the girl before her. Kagome stepped forward allowing Kagura to ruffle her hair. "I was the one who brought you to this reached place, so you are my responsibility. The last thing I want is you becoming like me. There's no pride or freedom in a slave without a soul." Kagura's hand lingered on Kagome's head as the young girl twitched, trying to control her tears.

"Don't talk Kagura." Sesshoumaru said, still showing no emotion. Striding forward he lifted Kagura off the vine, Kagome quickly knelt down allowing Kagura to rest her head on her lap. Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga as Naraku spoke.

"I don't think so Sesshoumaru as Naraku pulled out a purple marble from his pocket. Holding it between his thumb and forefinger he crushed it, with a smirk in Kagura's direction.

The scream that followed was indescribable, Kagura's face contorted with pain as she looked at Naraku loathing burned in her eyes. Naraku had smashed her soul, there was a moment when she felt it in her once more but then it died as Naraku crushed it. As tears hit her face she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you for everything Sesshoumaru." She smiled at him as she pulled herself up kneeling in front of you. Sesshoumaru stepped toward her holding her up, there was no use in Tenseiga now, there was no soul to save, Kagura was going to die. He roughly pulled her toward him, holding her tightly taking in her scent. He knew she would not last long. "I love you Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagura said as she drooped in his arms her head falling back.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say as Kagura's body grew lighter and lighter until she crumbled away to form a pile of glittering dust which blew away on a warm gentle breeze. First it drifted to Inuyasha and healed his wounds, then to Kagome it encircled her body and gave her courage. Finally it settled on Sesshoumaru, each plate of armor and sword became stronger.

Killing Kagura had been a fatal mistake for Naraku. Unknowingly he had powered up everyone's weapons. And his greatest mistake was that he had made Kagome understand something, how the jewel worked.

"I take that this is your soul then Naraku." The monster froze; he turned back to Kagome who smirked at him. Taking the jewel between her thumb and forefinger she increased the pressure on it, feeling the soul inside dying to escape, she crushed it. A whirl of silvery light burst from the jewel as it crumbled. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha dived at Naraku in unison, impaling him on their swords. For once in their life they had worked together and achieved something.

Naraku knew he had lost as his knees sunk beneath him leaving him retching up blood on the floor. Sesshoumaru withdrew his weapon as Naraku crashed to the floor. Quietly he left the mansion leaving Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Do you think he's upset? Should we follow him?" Kagome asked looking after Sesshoumaru, true pity in her eyes.

"Yes, he and Kagura were best friends for a long time; they were infamous in the East and spent lots of time together. Now she's gone who knows what brother will do." Inuyasha knew that his brother wanted to be alone, so they left him. Returning, once again to the Higurashi shrine.

--X--

_**Epilogue**_

Sesshoumaru never did get over Kagura's death, he is still often rumored to return to the place of her death and leave a single feather as a sign of gratitude and friendship. He still wanders the eastern plains searching for the newest sword which caught his attention. He never saw his brother, on purpose, again but every now and again they would bump into one another, which usually ended in a fight.

Inuyasha still lives at the Higurashi shrine with Kagome and despite many fights their relationship is as strong as it has ever been…

"Hey Souta." Mumbled Kagome as she walked into the kitchen grabbing her breakfast and sitting at the table as Inuyasha got ready for school upstairs.

"Morning wench." Souta replied. Kagome doubled back, staring at her brother.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Keh, shut up wench, I don't have to repeat myself to you." He marched away from table.

"Get back here Souta!" Kagome said

"Piss off wench." Something in Kagome's head snapped. She knew exactly who her brother had got this language from.

"INUYASHA!"

--X--

Later that day they arrived at school, still arguing. As the got to the gates they saw Miroku holding Sango fireman's lift style. She was screaming and hitting him as hard as she could; in the end she gave up letting herself be carried around like a bizarre bag. Kagome smiled life wasn't getting any simpler, but she liked it that way.

_**THE END**_

_**Thank you everyone who read this chapter I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. My new story will be coming out soon and here is its title and as small summary.**_

_**The Rules Of Being A Miko**_

_**Kagome is attending a Miko training school. With strict rules on everything how is an uneducated farmer's daughter to survive? And what happens when a forbidden hanyou comes on the scene? Will she stick to the rules or stick to her heart? Inukag**_

_**I hope you will join me then! Thanks again for reading and I would love reviews from as many people as possible even flames, just let me knew what you thought of my first fanfic. **_

_**R&R**_

_**LY ALL**_

_**Flossy-Pig**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
